Line Of Sight
by TR Feigning Innocence
Summary: Meet trouble-making Kagome; caught numerous times by the police, her new step-father has given her the choice of going to boot camp or actually taking the fall for some of the crimes she's committed. She chooses boot camp. And she's good at shooting...who
1. How It Happened

Prologue: How It Happened

The jarring sound of the sirens was what jerked her to attention; blue eyes focusing on the matter at hand, Kagome quickly dropped the small can of spray paint in her hands and turned slowly around, her pale blue eyes impassive and blank. As the can hit the floor and the nozzle snapped off, spray paint covered her shoes and the once pristine black pants. Smirking, she waited silently for the sirens to get closer and just when they came into view, she turned and ran. Kagome easily dodged past piles of trash lying on the ground and people in the street, darting through dark allies. When she came to a fence, she frowned, before turning around and running to the front of the ally and running back, easily scaling the fence on the second time.

Landing with a gentle thud on the black asphalt, she risked a look behind her and was not surprised to see a cop fumbling over. Only, that left where the other four had gotten two. Sighing, she pulled back her hair as she ran, not caring for neatness in her rush. Running like this brought back memories of when she was on the track team during middle school and gymnastics during her first two years of high school; because of that, Kagome found it extremely easy to do the things she had just done. Another smirk drifting onto her heart shaped face, Kagome turned a corner and raced forward once more, only to come to an immediate stop at the sight of a cop car blocking that route. Quickly turning to all four sides, she realized sadly that she was blocked; a wall on her left, two cops to the front, a cop to her right and behind her.

They stood watching her for the most part, wondering if she was going to try anything else. And of course it occurred to her that the game wasn't over just yet, that there were always a few things left to do in a situation like this. But the loud male voice of the cop to her right had her stopping cold.

"Higurashi! That's more than enough! On your knees!" The voice was loud and demanding, a voice she had hated since he had come into her life. A man she had hated since he married her mother.

"Oh, but I was having so much fun, dear step-father of mine," she replied coolly, an elegant grin on her face, like that of the Cheshire cat. Letting her hair loose now that the game had finished, she sighed and did as Tenshi ordered, letting her knees hit the ground and placing her hands easily behind her head. The moment she did so, the cop behind her stepped forward and placed a pair of hand cuffs on her, being a bit rougher than was really necessary. But Kagome didn't really mind, after all, she had been through this with the same people numerous times. They all knew that she would be out of cuffs within a matter of minutes. "Hello Aki-kun," she murmured, flirting with the young man that always placed the cuffs. "And how have you been? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Aki smirked and merely shook his head, pulling her up easily until she was able to stand on her own, but making sure to keep his hands firmly on her arms. He had learned the hard way not to let go of her. "Not really Higurashi-san, only a week or so. What was it last time? Shop lifting?"

Kagome laughed softly and nodded, another grin spreading across her features. It disappeared however, the moment that Tenshi stepped forward and took her from Aki, pushing her towards his car. "Get a ride back with Shin-san and Lacoya-san while I deal with this impudent little girl," he muttered, knowing that Aki would have heard and understand. Still frowning, he walked around to the other side of the car and slipped inside. Putting the key into the ignition, he waited for the engine to roll over before putting the car into gear.


	2. Chapter One: Day One

A/N – Thanks to Moonlit marauder for the review! Out of the 88 people who've read it so far, you're the only one to tell me what you think. Thanks!! Because of that, I dedicate this chapter to you, lol.

Chapter One: Day One

Kagome leaned back on her hands, the concrete rough against her smooth, pale hands. The sun was blinding her, but that didn't stop her from glaring at it, as if the sun was the cause of all her problems. Her legs were spread out before her, just barely reaching the curb and mailbox. Beside her sat a large duffle bag and a young boy. Aside from his almond brown eyes, he looked just like her.

"You know, if you'd just stop doing these kinds of things you'd never be in this situation Kagome," he muttered, leaning forward until his chin rested on his knees. His thin shoulders were tense and his back was straight as he leveled a glare at the sidewalk. He had known that something like this would happen eventually, he had just been hoping that it wouldn't be quite so soon as it was.

"I know Souta." Leaning forward and pulling her legs back, she moved into a small crouch before pushing herself up. Reaching her hands upwards, she stretched and let out a yawn, still the epitome of a calm lake. "But you'll be okay. It's not like I'm totally abandoning you. I mean, you'll be coming to the same school by next year anyway and better yet, you'll be doing it voluntarily." Looking at him over her shoulder, she smiled slightly and knelt before him, running a small hand through his soft black hair. "Look at it this way. At least now you get a bigger room, ne?"

Souta was silent for a moment more, before looking up at her with a grin. Standing up quickly so that she had to take a step back in order to even remain standing, Souta stuck out his tongue and placed a finger beneath his eye, pulling the flimsy skin down to reveal the nasty red part below. Smiling again, he turned and quickly ran back up the walk before she could pounce on him and give him a noogie.

Kagome remained with a smile until he disappeared inside, before the smile slipped away and she turned to watch the street again, waiting for the evil white buss to approach. Her hands were tight fists at her sides and she was glaring again, though at nothing in particular this time. She kicked her bag, allowing a small amount of her temper to come through.

Just then the bus pulled onto her street and it was as ugly and repulsive as the magazine had made it look. It seemed nothing could make a bus look even remotely interesting, let alone something she would actually like to ride in. Letting loose a sigh, she slowly bent down and picked up her bag, waiting for the horrible monstrosity to pull up in front of her. When it did so, Kagome wasn't surprised to see an ugly old man sitting in the seat, but she obviously didn't voice that opinion. She hesitated for a moment, still disbelieving the fact that she was actually having to do this, before climbing on at the heated glare from the bus driver.

And stopped. Her bag slipped from her fingers and hit the floor with loud thump as she stared at row upon row of boys, with only one other girl. A man in the front of the bus prodded her forward and took her back, tossing it into a pile with all the other ones. "Sit down, kid," he muttered, annoyed, "We haven't got all day."

Kagome scowled and walked quickly forward, more than annoyed at the fact that he had touched her. Throwing a snarl over her shoulder, she continued to move towards the back of the bus, catching the 

gaze of a brown haired, blue eyed boy with a wolfish grin, before taking a seat next to the girl. Who glared at her with intelligent green eyes, the sun reflecting off her reddish brown hair. What the hell was her problem? Returning the glare with her own azure pools, Kagome turned and faced the front, making sure to be as cold as possible to the other girl. She wanted to be enemies, then so freaking be it. Kagome didn't need some silly girl to talk to anyway. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and waited for the boring ride to end.

--

"_Kagome…we're tired of having to bow in apology for you every time a police officer comes to our door." Her mother's voice was soft and gently, though full of an aging that hurt Kagome to listen to. And Kagome knew that it was partly her fault. "Please, Kagome, don't fight this. Just take the way we're offering you and I promise everything will be alright." Again Kyoko's voice was quiet, filled with a pleading that devastated the normally happy girl. And what was worse was that Kagome knew the reason her mother sounded like this, knew the reason her mother was pleading so desperately with her was because of the things Kagome had done. _

_Staring at the coffee table and the untouched cup of tea that sat before her, Kagome could not meet her mother's eyes, not like she used to. She knew that the moment her eyes settled on her mother's that she would see the disappointment and sadness that prevailed every time Kagome looked at her. It would kill her to see her mother like that. "I'll go," she said quietly, still refusing to look up. "Call and tell them I'll be there." Standing, Kagome continued to avoid her mother's gaze, though the relief was prominent as it poured out of her mother in heart wrenching sobs. _

_Behind her, Kagome could feel Tenshi staring at her, surprised that she had consented to go so easily. After all, Kagome never really did things he told her to do unless she thought it would be interesting. Sighing, she trudged her way up the steps to her room and slowly opened the door, shutting it gently behind her. Walking over to her closet, Kagome pulled out her duffle bag and slowly began to pack for boot camp. _

--

As the bus plodded closer and closer to the tall building, Kagome felt something akin to butterflies, a feeling that she hadn't experienced in quite some time. To top it off, she wasn't even sure why they were there, only that they were.

The brick building stood at least 4 stories tall, with windows every two feet and a huge American flag in front. Numerous buildings were huddled off to the left and right of the school and she could only guess that they were the barracks. Three groups of what looked like 50 kids stood lined up, one arm at their side, the other raised with their fingers pressed to their foreheads.

She watched silently as the person that stood in front of each group shouted something indiscernible and all three groups turned to the right at the same time with the same mannerisms. Deciding that this looked interesting if slightly foreboding as to what she would be doing, Kagome continued to watch until the bus pulled to a stop a good 20 yards away from them.

If it hadn't been for yet another death glare she was receiving from the girl seated next to her, Kagome would have been content to sit where she was and watch the actions of the small groups. But again, the girl next to her continued to glare, so with an irritated sight, Kagome stood and followed the boys off the 

bus, but was surprised when somebody grabbed her and jerked her in the opposite direction the boys were going, putting her face to face with a lady, a lady whom upon closer inspection looked frighteningly like Kagome.

"Name?" she demanded, her voice cold as she stared at Kagome with brown, unfeeling eyes. When Kagome didn't respond, the lady let out an irritated sigh, before snapping her fingers in front of the girls face, startling up a reaction. "I said what is your name, girl!"

"Higurashi Kagome," she said finally, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. Vaguely she wondered if the other woman wore so much make-up in order to hide wrinkles or age spots. Inwardly smoking, Kagome made that a task of hers to find out. She'd just have to sneak into the woman's room and snap a picture while she slept…

She dragged her finger down the piece of paper she had attached to her clip board, before stopping somewhere near the middle. "My name is Kikyo, but that's Sergeant Shikon, got it? You're in the only barrack reserved for girls, obviously. You've already met one of them, Ookami Ayame, the girl you sat next to on the bus." Kikyo had indeed seen them sitting next to each other on the bus, so when the first girl had stomped off and then this girl, she had been amused that they hadn't even spoken to each other. Oh, endless possibilities in order to get them into trouble. Smirking, she added one more thing as Higurashi began to walk away. "Don't forget to head to the barbers. Hair can't be past the shoulders." Again Kikyo smirked as she saw the girl tense, before she walked away, heading towards her barracks.

Kagome could not believe that this was happening. She had decided to go ahead and get the hair cut done and over with before she went to the barracks and had to confront that auburn haired girl…Ookami? Mentally shrugging, Kagome winced yet again as another long strand of luscious black hair fell to the floor. It wasn't that her hair was particularly long, reaching only to the center of her back, but she had been working on growing it out for quite a while. Now, as the barber cut off the last few strands into a short but surprisingly stylish cut, Kagome stared in the mirror at a reflection she didn't recognize. She hadn't realized that her hair could change the way she looked so much.

Sighing, she waited for the man to finish, before offering her thanks and leaving, shivering at the feeling of the wind against her neck, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Rubbing her neck, she carefully made her way over to the barracks and was surprised to see a number of other girls there, some her age, a few older and one that looked no older than 14. Most of them seem preoccupied with their own things for the time being, so Kagome walked inside and went over to the only other available bunk, the one that just happened to be beneath Ookami's.

_Great…bunking under wolf girl, _she thought, a disdainful look coming into her eyes.

Tossing her duffle onto her bed, she was about to flop down and ignore the other girl, when somebody suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Taijiya Sango. Love the hair," she added, pointing to her own short locks as a grin spread over her features.

Kagome smiled as well, glad to have already made a friend, before nodding and offering up her own name. "Higurashi Kagome." Glancing around at the other girls again, Kagome counted 3 other girls, not counting Sango.

Sango, catching Kagome's curious look, leaned closer and began to whisper. "The tall one, the girl with the reddish-brown eyes, that one's Kagura. She's kind of weird at first, really arrogant, but she's tough. We don't really get along too well though. And next, the short one, the kid with the cute face, she's about our age; oh yeah, her name is Rin. Really sweet girl, but she has no physical strength what so ever." Stopping a moment to catch her breath, Sango winked mischievously at Kagome, before continuing, making Kagome wonder what the wink was even for. She shrugged and Sango continued. "And the girl on the bunk above yours is Ayame, but I only just learned her name, so I don't know much about her either."

Another laugh escaped Sango's lips and she wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder, as if they had been friends for years. "And that's all you really need to know," Sango added, dragging the poor girl over to her own bunk and flopping down together. "Any questions?"

A small smile twitched its way onto her face, before Kagome burst into laughter, holding her sides she found it so funny. This girl, Sango, was definitely going to make things better. When she had finally calmed down enough to catch a breath, Kagome found all of the other girls staring at her and Sango, to which the older girl just stuck her tongue out and the rest of the smiled and went back to what they were doing. Except for Ayame, of course, who continued to glare at her, the same way she had on the bus. Sighing but ignoring it, Kagome turned back to Sango and continued the conversation, laughing and adding comments here and there…

--

Sunlight shown through the tall windows of the barracks, reflecting off the metal of the bunk beds and flashing down onto the cold tiled floor, covering the faces of the five sleeping girls. Most were able to sleep through it, but two of them slipped their heads under the blankets, just in time to sit bolt upright when the door to the barracks slammed open. "Open up those eyes, ladies, we have lots to do today. Outside on the parade grounds in five!"

The voice was cold and hard and it definitely belonged to Kikyo, a woman she found she was quickly beginning to dislike! Rolling onto her side, Kagome groaned and burrowed further under her thin blanket, only to have it ripped from her fingers by a grinning Sango. "Let's go," she said as she bent down to finish tying her shoe, "You've got about three minutes left to get dressed."

Groaning, Kagome stared blearily up at the other girl, before the words slammed into her like a brick. Eyes wide, she jumped off the bed, tripping off the edge in the process and slammed her knee into the tiles. Yelping from the pain as well as the cold, she quickly pulled her uniform off the end of the bed and dragged herself up, before yanking the pants on and tucking in the shirt once it was settled on her thin shoulders. Hooking the hat onto her belt like Sango had hers, the two girls quickly snaked out of the room, arriving just as the five minutes ended, though their breathing was a little on the heavy side.

It turned out however, that Kagome's mad rush had all been for nothing. Kagome and Sango, along with the other three girls stood at attention for what seemed like an hour, before Kikyo finally arrived. She raked her brown eyes over the small group of girls, the only girls on the entire compound besides herself and a few teachers, before allowing a small smirk to drift onto her features. "Well then, Ladies, you 

know the drill." Kikyo was quiet for a moment, allowing her gaze to settle on Higurashi, before her smirk widened. "And I believe the length today will be eight miles."

Kagome's eyes widened, and before she could say anything in objection, Kagura snapped a hand over her mouth and Sango sent the other girl a small shake of her head.

Kikyo watched, amused when Higurashi moved to speak but was stopped when Onigumo slapped a hand over the girl's lips. The smirk still settled on Kikyo's face, she inclined her head slightly. "Is there a problem Higurashi?"

Blue spheres narrowing, Kagome shook her head. "No Ma'am, there is no problem."

Resting a hand on her hip, Kikyo nodded. "Good. Then, you won't mind having nine miles instead of eight. I'm so glad you're eager to participate on your first day here."

_Bitch…._

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kikyo was silent, before turning and walking away, waving a hand behind her as a signal to start. She stopped however, and called one more thing over her shoulder. "You'll be meeting me at the drill area after this, so I suggest you hurry up. We'll be trying a new program that the board would like to try."

As soon as Kikyo was gone, Kagome frowned and was tempted to glare at Kagura, but she knew the older girl had only been attempting to help. Bowing to the other girls, Kagome offered up a sincere apology for adding an extra mile to everyone's run and for the most part it was accepted. However, Ayame turned a heated glare to her and snarled, but held back whatever words were itching to seethe from her mouth, and turned to run, beginning the miles that Kikyo had set them.

Pretty soon, Kagome and Sango were in the back, with the exception of Rin who was just slightly behind them. They had both agreed to stay behind and help the girl, that way she wouldn't feel left behind. Kagome though, having found a talkative friend in Sango, found herself venting. "….I mean, really! What've I done to the girl? As far as I can tell, Ookami's hated me since the moment I stepped onto that bus! And I don't even know why!"

"Well…didn't you say that before you got on, she was the only girl on the bus?"

Kagome frowned. "Yes, but I don't know what that has to do with it."

Smiling, Sango shook her head had Kagome's naive thoughts. "You might not have noticed it Kagome-chan, but you're pretty attractive. I'd even go so far as to say that the moment you stepped onto that bus, all attention was diverted to you, perhaps even one that she might have liked? What do you think, Rin-chan? That seems plausible, doesn't it?"

Rin smiled, before speaking, though her words came between heavy puffs of breath. "Yes….I…agree….."

Glancing at the smaller girl, Kagome allowed another frown to filter onto her face. _We definitely have to show her a trick to breath easier… _

"I guess so, but if that's the reason, then she's got nothing to worry about." She laughed, more than amused at the fact that the other girl might be jealous of her, over some stupid little thing like that! Still laughing, she made sure to keep her pace slow enough for both Sango and Rin to keep up with and focused her eyes on the disappearing backs of the other three.

--

Kagome, Rin and Sango reached the end of the nine miles a couple of minutes after the other girls had and she watched as the other two breathed heavily and stood over panting, their hands rested on their knees.

Aside from Kanna, Kagura and Ayame, Kagome noticed that there were a number of other boys there as well, two of which she noticed had been on the bus yesterday. Although she did not know their names, Kagome was curious to find out if either of them was the one that Ayame might have had her eyes on.

One stood taller than the other, with black hair cut to a close shave, like all the other boys and what she could tell were piercing holes in his ears. From the side Kagome was able to tell that he had violet eyes. The other one, though shorter, had a slightly more rugged and what she thought some might term handsome look to him, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Vaguely she remembered him as the one that stared at her until she had passed.

Shrugging, Kagome decided that she would have to figure out what Ayame's problem was when she noticed a tall, silver haired kid walking closer to them. Though he appeared only to nine teen or so, Kagome had a feeling that he was older than that, not to mention that he was the kind of person that demanded respect.

She glanced at the groups of boys as she heard a loud groan let loose and spotted another boy with silver hair, though she couldn't see what he looked like from the back. Frowning, she turned her gaze back to the one that was coming to them and was surprised to find him only a couple of feet away, staring at them all in disdain.

_Well then, that settles it…I don't like him._

Kagome stared at him with obviously untrusting eyes, eyes that dared him to say something to her. She wasn't sure whether to smirk or feel indignant when he merely turned his eyes elsewhere, scanning the small group again.

Altogether, there were only eight of them, four boys and four girls. Kagome supposed that whoever decided the teams had wanted to make it equal in terms of where the girls came in, she just hoped that the boys weren't as stupid as they looked. For instance, the silver haired one was muttering under his breath, things even she could hear. The next thing she knew he was on the ground doing push-ups. Beside him, a boy who looked slightly younger than the rest of them, maybe about Rin's age, stood snickering, the sunlight reflecting off his brilliant orange hair. Soon, he too was on the ground, counting out loud.

Finally then, the silver haired one that had arrived after she had turned to look at the girls, sizing them up as if it was second nature, almost as if it were expected. He frowned then, when his gaze landed on her. "You four, step forward. Name's?"

"Taijiya Sango."

"Onigumo Kagura."

"Tashio Rin."

"Ookami Ayame."

Kagome was silent a moment longer than was actually necessary, earning a glare from the man. Holding back the urge to smirk, she inclined her head slightly. "Higurashi Kagome."

Finally taking his solid golden gaze from her liquid blue one, he turned to look at them all, his face blank of any emotion, though she thought she could see a small, barely noticeable spark of…excitement? Thinking this over, she listened as he began to speak.

"I am Tashio Sesshoumaru, Sergeant Tashio to you all. From this point on, all of you physical training will be instructed by me." Silent for a moment, he glanced at the group, choosing to ignore the look he was receiving from his half-brother. "As such, you will do everything I tell you to do until I dismiss you and even then, I am your commanding officer."

_Right. Mr. High-and-Mighty. Definitely needs an ego check._

Kagome rolled her eyes, before tuning out the rest of the conversation, catching the important parts, like what time breakfast was to be served, when curfew was after classes; the rest of it Kagome figured she could get from Sango or one of the other girls. Letting out a soft, barely noticeable sigh, Kagome fixed her eyes onto her new Sergeant, before dropping her gaze to the ground in boredom, deciding to entertain herself with the ways in which she would smash a piece of grass. Apparently you couldn't do much when you were wearing boots. Damn shoes…

She jumped when Sango elbowed her in the side, before sending a half-hearted, side-long glare at the other girl, who was motioning for Kagome to pay attention. But Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to killing the poor little blade of grass. At least, she went back to _attempting_ to kill the poor little blade of grass.

Unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru happened to be looking at her when she rolled his eyes and if anyone had been looking closely enough, they would have noticed the small, distinct smirk that passed over his thin lips. "Higurashi."

Kagome glanced up at him in surprise, wondering what he wanted. Frankly, she was surprised he had even used her name. He seemed like the type to call someone by some kind of term, like maggot or rat, or something to that effect. Whatever it was the superiors called the…un-superiors? Shrugging, she waited for him to speak.

"Do you find what I'm saying boring, Higurashi?"

She was silent for a moment, before a small spark came into her eyes, lightening up the shade of blue. "Yes, sir, I do. I find it _immensely_ boring."

A look of amusement passed over his features, though again, it was only noticeable if one was looking for it. Obviously she wasn't. He heard a groan come from two of the females in her group, as well as a snort from his half-brother. Well, that just wouldn't do.

Walking forward until he was about a foot away from her, he narrowed his eyes. "I see." Quiet for a moment more, he allowed the tension to soak the air. No one could say he didn't have fun; they just had slightly different definitions was all. "Well then, I believe you can drop and give me 50."

Kagome stared at him in surprise, wondering if he was serious. She stood with her back straight and her arms crossed in front of her, a cocky tilt to her head. Wondering if he was serious, Kagome did not move, waiting to see what he would do. Looking up into his golden eyes, she could feel the tension between them increase even more, a battle of wills in which she wasn't at all sure who would win. Glancing around at the others, Kagome took in Sango, shaking her head, staring at her as if she were an idiot. The guys on the other hand were looking as if she were some kind of freakily mutated alien. Either that or they just couldn't believe that she had talked to Sergeant Tashio like that. Kagome had a feeling that it was maybe a little bit of both. Taking one more hesitant look, Kagome finally began to realize that maybe she should do the push-ups, but a part of her still refused to do them. Narrowing her eyes and coping the expressionless face exactly, she allowed an impassive tone to fill her voice.

_Oh, this is goanna be great. He totally won't be expecting this! _

"I don't DO push-ups."


	3. Chapter Two: Food Fight

(A/N – Review responses will be at the bottom of the page! Hope you enjoy this chapter! R & R Please!  )

Chapter Two: Food Fight

Her muscles groaned from the strain as the ground came closer to her face, before pushing herself back up again. Sweat gathered at her lower back, soaking through the back of her uniform. She held in a groan and squinted her eyes as she once again lowered to the ground.

"Seventy…eight."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he crouched beside her, his elbows resting on his knees as he held a clipboard loosely between his fingers. It was obvious he was enjoying this.

"Seve..nty….nine."

"So, Higurashi, are you sure you don't do pushups?"

"Sir, no…Sir!"

Straining her poor arms one more time, Kagome forced herself to keep her eyes on the ground lest she earn herself another twenty. _Come on girls, one more_ she cheered silently. And then she was free as she dropped to the ground, breathing heavily as she finally let her arms and body rest, screw the dirt that would now covered her.

"Up Higurashi."

And that was that. No more biting comments or sarcastic remarks. Not that she would admit out loud, but Kagome had definitely learned her lesson. She'd still be a smart ass, just not around him. _Arrogant jerk._

"Now that Higurashi has finished her push-ups, you'll continue onto the obstacle course in teams of three. If one of your team mates gets left behind, the entire team fails. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

Keeping her eyes straight ahead, Kagome made sure to keep her anger and annoyance out of her eyes. It wouldn't do to have to do more push-ups.

Silently, she and the rest of the group waited for Sergeant Tashio to divide them into their new teams.

"You four," he said, motioning to the boys that still stood at attention. "State your names for the ladies so that there will be no confusion."

The one that had done the push-ups first, the silver haired boy, turned around to look at them, as did the other three. "Tashio Inuyasha."

The one that stood next to Inuyasha had black hair and from what she could see, purple roving eyes. "Hoshi Miroku."

And then it was the short one with the vibrant orange hair, though he offered up a small, childish smile before he spoke. "Akkei Shippou."

It was the blue-eyed one that caught Kagome's attention though as he stared at her with lust filled eyes and a cocky grin. "Senata Kouga."

A curt nod was the only reaction from Sesshoumaru as he stared at the nine teenagers, thinking. It would be interesting to see how Higurashi dealt with the one that stared at her continually, however, by the looks the girl was receiving from girl by her side, he wondered if that would be a good idea. He did not want to be breaking up a fight. Sweeping a quick glance over both of the girls in question, Sesshoumaru withheld another smirk. It would be interesting to see how they fared.

"When I call your names you will stand with your team mates."

Holding back another glare, Kagome let her eyes drift back to where the males were standing and was surprised to see Kouga still staring at her. Shuddering, she turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru, deciding that his blank, emotionless gaze was much better than Senata's.

"Akkei, Nisou and Tashio, you will be group one."

Hesitating for just a moment, Rin glanced warily at the boys before slowly making her way over. Although she knew Inuyasha, it was still hard to be around him, mainly because she knew that he had a habit of saying hurtful things. But at Shippou's easy smile, Rin relaxed and was even able to offer up a smile of her own when Inuyasha ruffled her hair, short though it was.

"Onigumo, Taijiya, and Ookami, you will be group two."

Sango frowned for a moment, before shrugging and motioning for the other two girls to step aside with her. At least she wasn't paired with someone whom she wasn't sure was an asshole. Paired with Onigumo and Ookami, Sango knew she could handle their bitchy attitudes.

"Hoshi, Senata, and Higurashi, you will be the last group."

Kouga smirked as he saw that he was paired with the hot one. Oh yeah, she would definitely want to be his woman. He didn't notice the evil glare that he was getting from Ayame, nor the dread that spread throughout Kagome's eyes.

_Great. Just great. Next chance I get I swear I'm gonna hit the jerk! _

Sighing, Kagome slowly walked forward until she was standing beside Miroku, glad that he served as a partial barrier from the blue-eyed boy. Vaguely she wondered if Sergeant Tashio had done this on purpose. Eyeing him in distaste, she firmly decided that he certainly seemed like the type that would do this just to annoy the other person.

"You will start the obstacle course when I say and you will finish within the specified twenty-five minutes. If even one team is not finished, you will all start over." Not giving them a chance to reply, he stepped out of the way and to the side, leaving room for the large group. "Begin."

Kagome and her group were the first ones to the last check point, only because Kagome ignored everything they did and said to her. Numerous times she was tempted to turn around and plant her boot into Miroku's face, especially when she felt his hand crawling up her leg. Kouga was no better with his abundant comments about being his woman and how beautiful she was. Talk about a gag reflex.

As she stood panting in front of the muddy pit in front of her, glaring at the barbed wire that was sprawled above it, Kagome was sorely tempted to just quit. She was sweating, covered in dirt and grime and annoyed. As to who she was annoyed at, a large number of names came to mind.

Growling, she dropped to her knees and then her stomach before crawling through the wet mud and under the wires, glad for once that she had been forced to wear pants instead of a skirt as Miroku and Kouga were close behind.

"Now, Kagome-sama, we're almost done. No need to lose your temper just yet."

Miroku, despite the fact that she was ignoring him, felt no resentment for it. He knew that she was merely doing it in order to finish in the time given and he had explained that to Kouga. Still, it was fun to talk to the girl, especially in a patronizing tone, not to mention the number of times he had gotten to touch Kagome in order to 'help' her through some points. She had sent him a look that specifically said, 'Let him touch me and you won't live to grope another woman again.' He was of course, obliged to do as she asked. After all, what would the women of the world do without his wondrous touch?

Kouga, however, had no such understanding, despite the fact that the monk had explained it to him. So the next comment that came out of his mouth wasn't a surprise to Miroku. "Oi, woman! No reason to be so frigid, not to your future man!"

And Kagome snapped. Shifting so that she could most of her weight on her elbows, Kagome raised herself and opened her mouth to yell at him, only to let out a small hiss of pain as the barbed wire dug into her shoulders and back of her neck.

Biting her lip to keep the small cry in her mouth, Kagome immediately jerked forward and down, ripping the barbs out of her shoulder with another, louder hiss of pain. She lay there for a moment, adjusting to the pain, before crawling forward with an obvious favoritism for her other shoulder. Behind her, Miroku and Kouga watched in stunned silence, having never seen a girl do that before.

Kouga remained silent the rest of the time, ashamed that he had caused her to get hurt. He wondered if maybe she was going to snitch and say that it was his fault she had gotten hurt. Sighing, he crawled the rest of the way, moving quickly in order to make up for the time where Kagome had been hurt.

Within minutes they were all out and standing, waiting for the other six to finish.

Kagome stood to the side, her shoulders tense as blood dripped down her back, staining her white shirt red. She couldn't reach her back and she wasn't going to waste her time trying. It hurt like hell. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt someone touch her shoulder and she had to force herself to stop from attacking, an instinct she had learnt since she was a child. Craning her head to look behind her, Kagome tensed as the bright orange hair of the younger looking boy from earlier gently touched her shoulder.

"You should get this looked at…make sure that you don't get metal poisoning," he said quietly, offering up a small smile as he looked at her. He had a boyish appearance all in all and it reminded Kagome of her younger brother. A welcome reminder.

"Yeah…I know. How do you though?"

He smiled and lifted up his shirt to tear of a large piece, before tearing that into a bunch of smaller ones and placing them on her shoulders, stopping the blood from dripping from the small puncture wounds. "Both my mother and my father are army doctors. When they were not abroad fulfilling their tours, they were teaching me the basics of the occupation."

She smiled and relaxed, allowing him to continue with his ministrations before asking another questions. "So then you know already what you want to do once we graduate from this place."

Shippou smiled as well, adding a little pressure to the small make-shift bandages. "Yep! I'm going to do the same thing they do. But they don't know that yet! It's going to be a surprise!"

"Feh, like they'll care," muttered a voice from the side.

Looking around at him, Kagome saw that it was the other silver haired boy. She wanted to hit him. "Shut-up Inuyasha," she muttered, sending a low glare.

But Shippou didn't seem to notice as he finally got her shoulders to stop bleeding. Patting her back, he stepped around until he was in front of Kouga and immediately boxed his ears, something Kagome had forgotten to do. "Don't be such a jerk, Kouga. You know it's hard enough to get through that part without getting caught, let alone when somebody's annoying you."

Kouga had the good sense to look ashamed as he glanced over at Kagome. Running a hand down his face, he walked forward and stood before her. "Oi, Kagome. I'm sorry you got hurt 'cause of me."

"No worries," she said easily, though there was a wicked glint in her eyes. Oh yes, she would definitely get her revenge. Not now, but eventually, when he least expected it.

Sango's group was the last one through and they barely made it before Sesshoumaru blew his whistle. From the vague look on his face, Kagome could tell that he had been hoping they would have to do it again. As he roved his eyes over the group, Kagome wondered if maybe he was coming up with some kind of ulterior reason to make them do it again. She had a feeling that was something this guy would do. When his amber gaze landed on her and the small amount of red on the tops of his shoulders, he frowned.

"Explain Higurashi."

Kagome didn't need a rocket scientist to know what he was talking about. Beside her she felt Kouga tense and couldn't help but to smirk inwardly; he thought she was going to snitch. "I got eager to finish and rose a little more than I should have, that's all. I wasn't paying attention." Just from looking at him Kagome could tell that he didn't believe her but she knew there wasn't really much he could do to her. Or not.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, before allowing a small deadly smirk to form on his perfect lips. "Drop. I believe we'll make it 81 this time. What do you think?"

Before Kagome could say anything, Inuyasha said it for her. "You gotta be kidding! It's raining out here and her shoulder is already hurt!"

A delicate silver eyebrow rose before Sesshoumaru turned to face his younger brother. "90 then, for both of you."

Snarling, Inuyasha took a threatening step forward though it didn't even seem to faze his older brother. Seeing where this was headed, Kagome moved quickly and slapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth, stemming the flood of curse's and other undesirable language that would surely earn them more exertion. "Yes sir!" Pushing him down, she followed closely and sent him a dirty look, one that obviously said 'shut the hell up!' before pushing herself up and down, doing the first few easily.

To the side Shippo and the others watched, surprised and unsure how to react to the girl. They had never seen a female do something like this. When the young man saw blood begin to bloom again on Kagome's shoulders, he took a step closer to her. "Kagome…you need to—

He stopped at the glare he received from the glare and swallowed his words. Now was not the time to talk to the girl. Gulping, he glanced at some of the other girls, trying to see if they could do anything, but from the faint look of exasperation, he had the feeling that no one could do anything.

Sesshoumaru kept his expression carefully blank as he watched his little brother and Higurashi do their push-ups. He hadn't expected the girl to be able to do them, not after how many she'd done earlier not to mention the obstacle course. He supposed though, that he was learning a lot of things about this girl that he hadn't expected. 53. 37 left to go. Well, at least she was doing it quicker than she had earlier, though that was surprising as well.

Already he could see the bloom of blood on her shoulder. If the girl had merely told him the truth she wouldn't be doing the extra exercise. Damned female, making him feel guilty. Letting loose and inaudible sigh, he let out a sharp command. "Enough." Turning gold eyes to the girl that now lay panting on the ground, he let a small smirk drift across his features. "You would do well to remember who I am when you lie, maggot."

Lying in the mud, Kagome refused to look at him lest he see the anger and hate shining in her deep blue eyes. He was going to deeply regret getting on her bad side. Feeling hands on her shoulders, she glanced behind her and offered up a small smile as Shippo pulled her up, careful not to touch the small little puncture wounds again. "Thanks, Shippo."

"You are dismissed. Tomorrow you will meet back out here at 500 hours and complete the course again. Afterwards, you will begin your classes. That is all."

Kagome shoved down the mac'n'cheese like she'd not had anything to eat in ages when in reality she'd eaten only a few hours ago after being dismissed by Sergeant Tashio. Beside her, Sango and Kagura were doing the same, though the other two girls were eating a bit more quietly. Because there were only five girls altogether, they had one table given to them and it was the only place they were allowed to sit.

Feeling a someone's eyes on her, Kagome stopped mid-bite and turned to look around, not at all surprised to find Ayame glaring at her. Of course. Deciding that she'd had just about enough of the girls unreasonable anger, she stood and moved to stand in front of her, an annoyed frown on her lips. "What's your problem?!"

Ayame's eye followed the girl as she came to stand in front of her and she couldn't keep the snarl of her face as Kagome's question before she pushed herself up until they were eye to eye, nose to nose. "What's my problem?! My _problem _you idiot is the fact that you don't seem to give a shit about anyone but yourself! Saying and doing things that are going to get the rest of us in trouble!"

Despite the fact that she knew what Ayame said was true, she also knew it wasn't the real reason the girl was mad at her. Smirking, she raised the fork she'd forgotten was in her hand and shook as if she was chastising a little kid. "Now we both know that's not why you're really mad at me, Ookami-_chan_." With one more firm shake of her hand, the fork slipped out of her hand and went flying, straight over Ayame's head and flopping into the back of Inuyasha's.

Both girls stared in stunned silence at each other, before bursting into a fit of giggles, Sango and the other girls close behind.

Inuyasha however, was not laughing as he turned threateningly to look at them, his eyebrow twitching as he tried to hold in his anger. It didn't work. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!"

Kagome and Ayame were too involved in their laughter to pay attention to the golden eyed boys question, forgetting their little spat for the moment while trying to hold each other up over the table. This did not please Inuyasha.

"Listen to me when I'm talking, damn it!" Not giving the girls anymore time to react, he turned around and picked up the plate of noodles in front of him, before turning and tossing it straight at Ayame. The plate stuck for a minutes, before sliding off because of the sauce and falling to the floor where it spun in a few circles, a few noodles sticking as the sauces blended in with her hair.

The laughter stopped abruptly, as Kagome and Ayame stared at each other in shock. That definitely hadn't been expected. Beside her, Kagome heard Sango's muttered, 'oh no,' before another small frown formed on her lips. The rest of the dining hall was silent, wondering what the girls would do to retaliate, because they knew they would, after all, they _were_ girls. They always got even. Before she could stop to think about, Kagome picked up Ayame's mac'n'cheese and tossed it straight at Inuyasha. She was disappointed when he ducked and couldn't help the mortified grimace as it slammed into Miroku's face.

The boy sat where he was for a moment, a little shocked, before wiping the food clear of his eyes and smiling softly at the girls. Standing and picking up his own plate of macaroni, he offered up another smile and shook his head in disappointment, as if trying to shame them. "You really shouldn't have done that…"

Kagome ducked and pulled Ayame down with her just as the bowl flew over their heads and collided with the chest of another male at the table behind them. Then all hell broke loose.

Plates and bowls were flying in all directions as the food fight kicked into high gear. Kagome had a small bowl of green jell-o splattered on the front of her shirt as she tried to protect Rin from anything to nasty looking. Though from the looks of it, the girl didn't really need it; after all, she'd managed to nail Inuyasha with her little bowl of red jell-o, dying his hair a light pinkish color. Everyone was going all out, throwing food and dodging only to get hit the moment they stood up again. The entire cafeteria was participating. In the back of her mind, Kagome knew that somebody was going to come and stop them any minute and they'd all be in trouble. She ignored that pestering little thought though to toss what was left her meal at Kouga, smirking when it slopped on the top of his head.

And just like that it was over. Kagome wasn't quite sure why, but immediately everyone stopped what they were doing, pausing mid-toss and looked towards the front of the room. Dropping her hands to her sides, she turned her gaze that way as well and openly ogled the male that stood there. Just from a glance it was obvious the man was related to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and just from a glance Kagome could tell the man was pissed. No, scratch that, he was _beyond_ pissed. More like tear open their throats and bleed them dry pissed. Yes, that was a good simile. For once in her life, Kagome thanked the Kami's that murder was not a legal thing in the world.

The man was quiet for a moment, his gold eyes roving around the room until they landed on the table of girls. Odd, but she could swear she saw a small spark in this golden orbs of his. No…that couldn't be right…he couldn't possibly. As his eyes landed on her and Ayame, the spark exploded into a full out gleam. Good God, did he just wink at her?! Another silent prayer was sent to the Kami's as Kagome unconsciously took a step back, bumping into Sango. The man…he was lech!

Finally, he turned from the girl's table until he was facing the entire room again, narrowing his eyes. Even the kids in the back of the room were tense, despite the fact that they couldn't see the man too clearly. Vaguely Kagome wondered who the man was if he could evoke this kind of tense silence just from walking into the room.

"What is going on here?" His voice was loud and clear, filled with an authority she hadn't heard since her father had died. "Your superiors leave the room for all of five minutes and you feel the need to cover the newly painted walls in food? You should all be ashamed of yourselves, acting like toddlers when you're all well over the age of fourteen. Now, I will give you a small chance to redeem yourselves. Who started it?"

It was silent for all of thirty seconds and just as Kagome stepped forward to take the blame, (because after all, she had tossed the fork, no matter how accidental it had been) Shippo stepped forward as well. "General, Sir, I was the one to start it."

Toga turned to look at the young man, an eyebrow raised as he studied the boy. Just as he was about to speak, one of the females stepped forward and laid a hand on the boys shoulder, whispered a few words to him, before stepping in front of him.

"It was me," she said quietly, so much so that he had to strain to catch her words. Her hands were fisted at her sides and there was a small blush on her cheeks as she leveled her gaze at him, her brilliantly blue eyes filled with defiance. "I was messing around and my fork slipped out of my fingers. That's how it started."

He studied her silently, running his eyes up and down her body. Oh Kami, there it was again, that odd little glint in his eyes. She wondered if staring could be considered a form of sexual harassment. Doubtful. Forcing back another blush at his overly attentive eyes, she raised her chin slightly, as if daring him to do something. The wicked gleam in his eyes only grew, making the golden orbs seem wholly unnatural.

"What is your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome," she replied, making sure to keep the annoyance off her face. God, what was with these guys, always asking for her name?! Really! She knew they needed the name, but did they have to make her say it out loud so much?! Gah! Fine then. If he wanted to know her name…

"Permission to speak, Sir?" Her tone was quiet and respectful, though there was an underlying current of defiance she was sure only he could hear.

Tilting his head to the side slightly, he was silent for a moment, amused by her constant insolence, before inclining his head in a small nod. "Very well."

"I feel it's only fair that you give me your name in return, Sir."

Sango groaned lowly, running a hand down her face as she heard Kagome's question. Gods, did the girl never learn?! Then again, Sango had a feeling the girl had no idea what the rank of the man was, let alone what he could make her do. But….she glanced at Kagome before another smirk drifted across her features. Just maybe General Toga had found someone not too scared of him to be a smart ass.

There was a bated silence in the room as everyone waited to see what the Generals answer would be.

His head still tilted to the side, he was quiet for a moment, eying her with interest, before a loud bark of laughter erupted from him and he nodded. "I am your superior, General Tashio Toga. Now," he said, grasping her shoulder and motioning for her to follow him, "if you will come with me. I believe we have your…punishment to discuss." He was about to follow her out of the room, before he turned back around and glared at the rest of the students. "Clean this mess up!"

Inuyasha watched his father, surprise and confusion radiating off him in waves. Turning to look at the others, he wondered if perhaps he had just imagined that scene, but upon finding Kagome's seat he was forced to realize just what had happened. Well shit. It wasn't often that students went into that office.

Chapt. Fin

Review Responses:

Moonlit Marauder – Thanks again!

Mistress of Death-Warrior – I'm glad you think it's good, lol. Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!! 

Sesshy-805 – That's a trait I share with you, lol. I'd get annoyed too if somebody stopped writing in the middle of a good story, lol. But no worries, that's not gonna happen! Enjoy this chapter!!

Gossipmonger – Ha ha, thanks for the review! I've gotten a few more since last time, so that makes me happy, lol. I'm glad you like it so far!

HALESlovesDEMONS – Lol, here's that update! Let me know what you think!!


	4. Chapter Three: Paint Me Red And Yellow

(A/N –note at bottom of page.)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Paint Me Red and Yellow:

"So…Higurashi Kagome, was it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very interesting name you have there, my girl." He studied her with calm gold eyes, warmer than his eldest sons but just a bit wiser than his youngest. An interesting combination.

"So I've been told, Sir."

Her responses were beginning to get on his nerves, more so than he'd let on. He wished the girl would relax. It wasn't like he was going to throw her to the lion's den, not yet anyway. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and kept his eyes on her, wondering just what she'd do if he continued to stare at her.

After a few more minutes of silent staring, he got his answer. Her jaw began to tick. Interesting. Holding back a smirk, he spoke again. "You are a very fascinating young woman, Higurashi Kagome. It's not often that students here will take a stand and admit to something they started." He let a small smile slip and was glad to see the ticking stopped. "I find that very noble of you."

Kagome merely nodded, before saying a few things, her words filled with something she honestly didn't understand. "If I do something and somebody else is about to take the fall for me, I'll step forward. I haven't a problem with fooling around, but I refuse to let somebody else get the punishment that is rightfully mine." She leaned back in her chair as well and crossed her arms over her chest, sending yet another defiant glance his way.

_So defensive_, he thought. It wasn't often that he ran into situations like these, where the student told the truth in order to protect another student, or as she put it, to keep an innocent person from taking the fall for something she started, even though it was by accident. Sighing, he leaned forward and folded his arms on his desk. "Despite the fact the food fight was an accident, Higurashi, you will have to receive a punishment. You understand, yes?"

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Very well then. Since what you did was indeed something done by mistake and not intentional, I believe I shall let you off easily this time. For one week, you are to accompany Sergeant Tashio everywhere, helping him with any tasks he might have. In order to do this, you will be given earlier hours to complete your physical training and your schooling. Instead of five thirty in the morning, you will begin at four thirty and complete you courses in your spare time. As such, you will not complete the course with your group, but will stand with the Sergeant as he keeps an eye on them as well as any other activities he has to attend to. Are your orders clear, Higurashi?"

Her eyes widened to an impossible degree and Kagome was not surprised to hear the somewhat stifled chuckle of the General. A whole week of being that pansies…servant?! Oh shit. Forcing herself to come back to reality instead of her imagined hell for the next week, she gulped and nodded. "Yes Sir, crystal."

"Well then, Higurashi. Dismissed."

* * *

"Jeeze, Kagome, I'm so sorry!"

She laughed slightly, though her heart wasn't really in it. "I already said it was alright Ayame, so long as we got it cleared up that I have no feelings for Kouga, right?"

The other girl quickly agreed, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"So, one week with the ice king, huh, Kags?" This from Sango, who seemed more amused by the prospect than anything. "Maybe you can warm him up a little," she said added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, Sango! That's just gross!!" Despite that, Kagome could not keep the giggles from coming. Even though she'd said it was gross, Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was a more than attractive specimen and she certainly wasn't blind. Still, being intimate with Kouga was barely more appealing than doing so with Sesshoumaru. She had a feeling Sesshoumaru would just lay there and let you do what you wanted. Not that that didn't have it's good points. _Okay, Kagome, mind out of the gutter now…_

Sango laughed and poked her in the ribs. "You know I'm just teasing." Still grinning, she slipped off of Kagome's bed and climbed up to her own. "You should get some sleep now, Kags, if you're going to be getting up at four thirty. Besides, I think you're going to need all the rest you can get, having to be around the Sergeant tomorrow."

Kagome smiled and pushed Ayame off her bed good naturedly. "Yeah, yeah. Just keep laughing it up Sango, you'll get yours!" Sighing, she leaned back against her pillows and stared up at Sango's bunk. The next week was going to be hell on earth.

* * *

She jogged along the path, her steps loud and obnoxious to her ears. They seemed to fill the forest and that put her on edge. Kagome had never liked making too much noise, especially in places like this, where you could hear every little thing. Such a vast expanse of nature and she was in the middle of it, interrupting the natural sound of things. Sighing, she pushed herself forward and ignored those thoughts; the further she went, the less she had to do.

As soon as she left the disturbing quiet behind, Kagome smiled and hurried forward once more. She was almost done with her run. She wasn't quite sure why, but Sesshoumaru had elected to make her do the obstacle course first today instead of the other way around. Whatever. Let Icicle ass do what he wanted. Just a little further and she could see him, standing just about 20 yards away. As she got close, Kagome could see that he was talking to Sergeant Shikon, the cold bitch who'd only served to make matters worse between herself and Ayame. Holding back the frown, Kagome sped up once again. Within a few minutes she was standing before the two, interrupting their conversation.

"Finished, Sir."

He didn't even acknowledge her. Jerk. Keeping in the annoyed sigh, she stood straight and listened to the conversation. It wasn't like there was much else she could do.

"…..and I was thinking maybe we could get together one night this week. Go see a movie or something?" Kikyo's voice was about as high as a school girl's now and it made Kagome want to gag. Just how stupid did one have to be to think that would actually appeal to someone?

"I'm afraid not. I have previous plans."

"Oh…well, maybe later, huh?" At this point Kikyo turned to glare at her for a moment, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. _Stupid bitch…._

"Hn."

With that, Sesshoumaru started to walk away and Kagome hesitated for a moment, before following. After all, she may not know where he was going, but her task was to follow him. Bleh. Stupid General for giving her this stupid punishment. She'd much rather have to do more PT or something. Darn it!!

"Tell me Higurashi, why is it that females tend to act stupid around males?"

She blinked, gaped and blinked again. "Huh?" _Oh, brilliant Kags, just reinforce his idiotic theory!_

"Hn. Whenever a female is around a male, she seems to lose most of her brains cells. Why is that?"

His voice was calm and quiet, just like it always was, but Kagome could just barely hear an underlying hint of amusement. _He's toying with me_, she realized, _trying to make me lose my temper. That jerk!! _Holding back another heated glare, she slipped her hands into the pockets of her cami's. "Just because you're annoyed that you got hit on by one woman doesn't mean the rest of us act like that." _Not that I'm exactly a good example._

"Hn." He stopped walked as he came to a door and slipped a key in the lock. "Is that so." His back to her, he allowed a smirk to form. This girl was so easy. He knew she was getting frustrated with his answers. Not that they could be called answers exactly.

She ground her teeth in an effort to stop her retort. Just barely was she able to hold it in. As they stepped into the building, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Everything was dark accept on the other side of the room, where five dummies were set up with targets on different parts of the body. Just as she was about to ask him where they were, the lights flickered on, momentarily blinding her. "Thanks for the warning…." She muttered lowly.

He pretended not to hear as he slowly moved around the room, pulling things out and setting them on individual tables. There looked to be about nine tables in all and on each table was a small kit and instructions, as well as numerous pieces of both large and small sizes, all black. Watching his movements, Kagome was reminded of a television show she'd seen once, where a man moved gracefully, almost instinctively, around a room doing the most trivial of things; despite the fact that he seemed elegant, Kagome also caught a small jibe of loneliness. She could feel the same thing here, watching Sesshoumaru move around the room.

When he finally stopped moving and motioned to her, she blinked, before making her way over. She didn't say anything as he stared at her for a moment and didn't bring up the awkwardness of the situation either when he spoke. She knew when to speak and when not, something things you knew by habit.

"Today your group will be starting the gun training. I'm going to show you how to do it, that way when your group comes in, showing them will be twice as fast since there'll be two of us. Can you handle that?" There was a mocking tone in his voice as he glanced at her and a small, almost unnoticeable spark of amusement in his golden eyes.

_He's trying to bait me! _Her eyebrow twitching madly, Kagome stepped forward once more and sent him a challenging look. Without waiting for his instructions, she reached around him and easily pieced the gun back together. She didn't fumble once as she slid everything into place and waited for the adjoining click. When she was done, she carefully clicked the safety into place and set it back down on the table. Having a cop for a father certainly had its advantages. "I don't' know, Sir, do you think I can?"

Sesshoumaru could not hold back the smirk this time as she glared defiantly up at him. Normally that kind of action would warrant some kind of inane punishment. This girl. Despite her overly insolent attitude and obvious snub, Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to laugh more than anything. Shaking his head, he allowed a small trace of amusement to show on his face. "Yes, Higurashi, I think you can."

* * *

The firing range was alive with noise as everybody clamored to hit the target better than their friends. Surprisingly, the more the fired, the more in range there were, firing at the same time, with the exception of two. Sango and Shippo were in a league all their own, taking their time and firing with a speed and accuracy none of the other recruits had. Each shot it in the general vicinity of a target, if not exactly in the middle. It was interesting to watch, especially as the other recruits were aiming to outdo each other instead of those two. It was almost as if they were choosing to ignore the fact that these two were better than them. Funny.

Running a hand through her hair, she watched as Inuyasha once again fumbled with his rifle and it jammed. Sighing, she realized Sesshoumaru was still helping Rin, sweet but horribly simple, and made her way over to the white haired boy. Shaking her head in mock exasperation, she reached forward and took the gun from him. Taking it apart, she fixed it within a matter of seconds and was demonstrating how to use it correctly, _without_ jamming it, when he suddenly pulled the weapon out of her hands and roughly pushed her out of the way.

He was so annoyed and embarrassed at needing the help, he didn't watch what he was doing and as he turned, the butt of the gun slammed into her jaw, pushing her back into the wall with a grunt and a small yelp.

It wasn't enough to knock her out, but she could still feel the jarring pain as she slumped to the floor. Stunned, she barely registered the sudden silence as all firing ceased as she reached up to touch the already forming bruise and to wipe away the blood. And then Sergeant Tashio was in front of her, his fingers warm against her skin as he tilted her head back to get a better look at the blow. As panic built inside of her, just a glance from his molten orbs had her calming down, even if it was only a little.

"Are you alright Higurashi?" His voice was quiet and firm, anchoring her to the spot, something she was glad for.

It took her a moment, but she forced the words out. "Yeah…yeah, I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting it."

He nodded curtly, before once again moving her jaw to get a better look at the area. The cut from the handle wasn't deep, but also wasn't shallow either. He was unsure of whether or not she would need stitches. Sighing, he gently pulled her up and steadied her, before passing her over to one of the younger males. "Akkei, take her to the infirmary and see that she does not leave until the nurse dismisses her. "

Shippo hesitated for only a moment, before striding forward and gently taking Kagome's arm in his, leading her out of the room.

* * *

"You're just fine Higurashi-san, a little cut and a lot of bruising." She patted the dear on the arm and turned to clean or throw away her tools. "Do us all a favor, however, and avoid the ends of rifles from now on, ne?"

Kagome offered up a weak smile and nodded slowly. The Tylenol nurse Thompson had given her helped with the throbbing and the head-ach. The small butterfly band-aid on the cut was frustrating and she wanted to itch at. It just felt weird. Sighing, she pushed off the table and turned left the room, having long since sent Shippo to go enjoy his lunch. As she made her way across the stretch to the cafeteria, she slipped her hands into her pockets. Vaguely, Kagome wondered what Inuyasha's reaction to her would be, if he would apologize to her or if he would blow up. Probably the latter. On second thought, she wasn't as hungry as she thought she was.

Making a quick decision, Kagome changed route and quickly headed towards the obstacle course. Despite the annoyance of having to complete it every day, Kagome was beginning to feel a sort of attachment to the please, one she didn't understand at all. Not that she was questioning said attachment. As she came upon the wall and the thick ropes hanging on both sides, she stood with her hands on her hips and contemplated it, as if it held the answers to the question within. After a few minutes, she walked forward and began to pull herself up, inch by little inch until she reached the top.

And then she sat there, watching the birds as they flew over the trees. It was only about mid-afternoon and there were only a few clouds. The sun was high above her, shining down on her with an annoying intensity, yet it was almost…comforting. Odd that.

She was so distracted as she kept her own little vigil, she didn't notice him until he was standing right beneath her, an indiscernible look on his ever cold face. She wondered if he was going to drag himself up here, kinda wishing he would, even if it was just to glare at her. "Hello Sergeant Tashio." Studying him, she wondered why she had this depressing feeling. It wasn't depression or sadness really, but almost kind of…numb? Sighing, she refocused on the man below her.

"Recruit." Her glance was returned easily and he was not surprised when she did not look away from him. Defiant girl.

"Wanna join me? The views not all that good, but you get a good look at the land." _Smooth_. When he merely continued to stare at her, Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back on her palms. _He doesn't want to come up here, I'm not going to keep looking. _As she stared up at the sky, it occurred to her that she probably wasn't even allowed to be up here. _Which would explain why he's merely staring at me._ However, before she could confirm that, she heard the rope bumping against the wood. Stunned, she leaned forward to watch him climb up. _Figures he can do it so quickly. Freaking monkey! _

When he settled in next to her not even a minute later, Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to show when he caught sight of her scowl. "You do realize this area is restricted unless in use, yes?"

His head was titled to the side as he spoke and there was an underlying amusement in his eyes. She wondered if he realized either of those facts. If he did, he probably wouldn't do it again. Best not mention it, seeing is it made him almost…endearing. "It had occurred to me."

"So you choose to defy the rules yet again."

She raised her hands and made a show of counting out her fingers. "I don't know how many times this makes. You gonna make me do some more push-ups?"

A glance out of the corner of her eyes and the laughter in her voice was more than noticeable. It was almost contagious. Almost. "It had occurred to me."

She snorted in amusement this time, most un-lady like. Her mother would have frowned at her for that. Leaning back on her hands again, she didn't say anything else, comfortable with the silence. Odd how she was finding it easier to be in his presence than anyone else's. Not that she was going to let anyone know that tidbit of information. She yawned, causing the small scratch on her jawbone to stretch somewhat, adding a small sting. Not letting on to the little jab, she ignored it and continued to stare at the sky. She jumped when he spoke, his voice quiet and a little inquisitive.

"You've been shown how to use and handle a gun before."

"Yeah. When I was younger, my dad used to take me hunting with him since my little brother hadn't been born yet. Every day after school he'd pull me off into the garage and teach me about something." She smiled at the memory, almost lost in it. Those were happy times. "Mama didn't like it much, after all, I was only eight not to mention a girl. Dad always told her not to worry though, winking at me all the while. It took a whole two years for him to plan our first trip and by that time Souta, my little brother, had been born. He got distracted. We all did. Before Souta…there were on the edge of a divorce. Mama didn't know I knew, but Dad told me. He said that I shouldn't worry." Turning to look at him, she had a twisted little smile on her face, more sardonic than anything. "I'll stop here if you want. The rest of it's pretty sad."

He didn't say anything else, wasn't even look at her, but she could tell he was listening. That was all the consent she needed.

"My dad was a cop. Well, a detective really, but same difference. He always had these high profile cases but somehow he made it home in time for dinner every night. Thinking about it, his partner and the rest of his unit must not have liked him very much." A sigh escaped and she had to stop for a moment, else the tears would drop and she wouldn't be able to keep going. For reasons she didn't understand she had to keep going. "He was killed when I was twelve years old. A by-the-book bust on some drug dealers, just like any other sting. We were told he took a bullet for his partner. It hit him square in the chest.

"After the funeral and all the other pomp-and-circus, his partner, Tenshi Hino became Mama's rock. Before I realized what was happening, they were married. Who _does_ that?!" she asked, wiping away a tear that refused to stay hidden. "Who marries their partners wife?!" _How could she replace him?_

Sesshoumaru had no answer, not for any of her questions. How could he help her fill in her blanks when he had some of his own? When he was three years old, his mother died in a car accident. After the funeral, his father did not leave his office for three days. And after that, Toga Tashio became an immovable rock and allowed his son to become one as well. But then, Izayoi, his mother's best friend came over more and more often. Oh yes, Sesshoumaru knew only too well the kind of feeling, the unasked questions, the disbelief. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Now was not the time for such things. He didn't say anything to console her, did not answer her questions. He remained silent, and somehow, she understood; she knew he got it, knew that no words were necessary. And she felt her heart jump, just a little. But of course, that was just the burden lifting, the feeling of release. Of course.

* * *

Day Seven of Kagome's "Punishment."

"And then Sango was like…..so then Inuyasha…..everyone laughed then. Your brother just doesn't know when to shut up. When he….you'd think he'd learn!" Her voice was filled with laughter as she walked beside Sesshoumaru and she was moving her hands around animatedly, completely involved in the conversation. One-sided as it was.

His jaw ticked with each word and Sesshoumaru wondered to himself why he'd listened to her six days before, when she'd practically told him her life story. Maybe if he hadn't she wouldn't be talking right now. If only he had a time machine. That brought a smirk to his face. Time machine. Hn. If only it were possible. "Higurashi. Seal that infernal contraption you call a mouth."

She blinked first, then burst out in laughter. For someone who didn't like to say more than a few words at a time, he sure liked to complicate matters. She wasn't at all offended by his command and even contemplated following it, deciding not to. Annoying him was turning out to be fun, no matter how many push-ups he gave her. Sango and the others all thought she was insane. They were probably right. It wasn't so much she _liked_ being around Sesshoumaru, as he just gave her something to do. It wasn't fun to annoy the others, accept Inuyasha, and they were all entirely too easy to get a rise out of. She'd been trying for seven days and had yet to get any kind of reaction out of him, aside from the occasional non-committal grunt. She hadn't given up yet though.

* * *

"I can't believe you got through the entire week unscathed!" Sango sighed and leaned against the wall, already suited up and the paintball gun at her side. "Are you sure you're okay? No underlying effects?"

Laughter bubbled out of her and she shook her head at the silly questions. "It's not like he tortured me, you know." She pulled on the black tennis shoes and made sure all of her sensors were in place. A silver band was wrapped around her right upper arm, matching both Sango and Shippo.

"That's for sure," the elder girl teased, her arms wrapped across her chest. "That first day you looked like you were in heaven. Swooning all over Sergeant Tashio!"

"Yeah right! Like I would fall for someone like him!" She stuck her tongue out for emphasis and was rewarded with another laugh from Sango. "Besides, he's not going to get any kind of girlfriend unless he learns how to treat a girl!"

Sango rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall. She was itching to get started already. "Hmm. You ready yet?" _Heh, she doesn't even realize. _Pulling up her hair, she slipped the protective glasses down over her eyes.

"Yep. Let's do this."

They walked out of the room and found Shippo waiting for them, arms crossed and his chin leaning against his chest. He was dozing. Smirking to each other, Sango and Kagome both stepped to the side of him and leaning in close, they both blew in his ears.

He yelped and jerked to attention, his paintball gun clattering to the floor. When he realized what'd happened, he scowled at them. "Oh, it's so on now. Just wait, I'll get you when you're least expecting it!"

Sango snickered while Kagome leaned down to pick up his gun and handed it to him, a smile on her face. "Yeah, that's what you said last time too. Has he gotten us back yet Sango?" She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, annoyed at the short strand. The new length never allowed her to keep it all up.

"Nope, not so far as I've seen!"

"You two think you're real funny don't you!"

They both broke out into giggles at this and Shippo was unable to hold back a chuckle of his own. As much of a fuss as he made about it, it was always entertaining to see their reactions. He would get them back though, it was just a matter of time. "Alright, wise guys, let's go. You know how the Sergeant gets when we're late."

Holding their sides from laughter, the girls followed him out of the locker rooms. By the time they reached the course, they were silent, their faces masks of seriousness as they approached Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wasn't quite sure why, but he seemed really tense about this match. _He shouldn't be though, after all, he picked us because we're the best shots in our squadron. _Sighing, she walked forward, a cool smirk on her face. "Ready to kick the other teams ass, Sergeant?"

He didn't reply, merely stared at them until Kagome stepped back and they were all three standing shoulder to shoulder. He was quiet for a few more minutes, as if assessing them, before speaking. "It has rained. Use the mud to your advantage and take them by surprise. Taijiya and Akkei, you'll go in first. One of you stay within sight of Higurashi; pick off any who get too close. Higurashi, you're in the back. Take them out without being noticed. Find a place where you can see the entire field and they can't see you."

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

A curt nod and they dispersed, splitting up and positioning themselves on the starting line on the opposite end of the field. When the whistle sounded, they ran forward. Shippo and Sango to find a place closer to the front and Kagome to find somewhere with a good vantage point.

Spying a good place on the other side of field, closer to the borders on the left, she saw a place that was slightly higher than the rest of the field. Smirking, she ran and slid forward, using the mud to propel her a bit more quickly than she could run. Ignoring the sharp pain as her knee jammed into the corner of the damned thing, she pushed herself to her feet and raised her gun.

Within moments she had everyone in sight. Shippo was about a yard in front of her and Sango about four yards ahead and two the left. As she surveyed the field, Kagome was shocked to learn they were highly out numbered. Whereas there were only three of them, there were about ten people on the opposite side. Highly annoyed at this bit of hidden information, she took three shots easily, hitting one of the enemies in the shoulder, another in the hips and another on the chest. She didn't notice the stunned silence as the three who were hit stare down at the offending red paint, before moving quickly off the field.

As Sesshoumaru watched, he was glad he'd chosen Higurashi as the back support. Her aim and her speed were going to be the most important bit in this challenge.

There were only three left now, as Sango and Shippo both took out two each. Suddenly Sango yelped, jerking both Shippo and Kagome's attention to her. She had a bright yellow blob in the center of her chest, just below her neck. She was out. Deciding to deviate from Sesshoumaru's orders, Kagome pulled back and dropped to the ground, crawling and sliding her way over to Shippo.

"Alright, Ship. Let's do this. You take the left, I'll take the right." He nodded and took off, Kagome going in the opposite direction.

By now the rain had started again, soaking them all to the skin within minutes. Before Kagome could get off a single shot, she heard a gun fall and splash in a puddle. Frustrated, she caught Shippo being darting off, a blob of yellow paint decorating his right side. _Looks like it's up to me now_. Smirking, she peeked over the top of her barrier and easily took out the one who got Shippo. Even from the other side of the field she could see the frustration and surprise in his eyes. Laughing, she ducked down again and scurried to the left, diving behind another shield, just barely missing a shot to the leg. There was a splinter under nail.

Leaning around, she did not see either of the other team. That worried her a little, but not overly. _Just makes things more interesting. _Grinning like a fool, she jumped up and pushed herself over the barrier, taking a running slide to get behind the one in front of her. There was a shot and yellow paint spattered on the wood behind her, right where her head had been. Amused, she took her shot before the other guy could duck and nailed him in the shoulder. Behind her, she could hear Shippo and Sango cheering for her. _One down, one to go_.

As she leaned forward to try and spot the other guy, Kagome wondered if the Sergeant was going to scold her for changing his plan. Probably. Shaking her head, amused, she dashed to the side and forward, sliding behind a large tin can. A tin can she knew for a fact her opponent was behind. Smirking, she stood up slowly and set the muzzle of her gun against his helmet. Before she could do anything, he jerked forward and turned around, prepared to shoot. But Kagome shot first, hitting his hand and knocking the gun to the side just a little so his shot when out of range.

"I win."

Chap. Fin.

* * *

(A/N - Thanks for the reviews everyone! Also, I just wanted to know what you guys thought. Like, do you think I'm taking things to fast in regards to the romance, am I keeping everyone in character? That kinda thing. As much as I love getting reviews asking for updates, they don't really help me to improve with anything. Thanks! And until next time!!)


	5. Ch 4: Understanding The Undercurrents

**Chapter Four:** To Understand The Undercurrents

Pain. Intense, throbbing pain. Her whole body ached, from the top of her head to places she hadn't even known could throb. Freezing cold water pelted against her skin, dripping down her face and naked, burning arms. She groggily blinked in and out of consciousness, confused, disoriented, hurting.

* * *

Three Days Earlier:

Day 180 – Time 1300 hrs – Date 3/31

_Well, today is the last day of my sixth month at Boot Camp. I've become physically stronger than I was before and although it doesn't look it, I can take a boy my age down in a matter of minutes. I'm almost positive this isn't what Mama and Tenshi wanted when they sent me. And although I won't ever admit it to Tenshi, I think I have learned a lot of respect for him and I also know the first thing I'm going to do when I get back home. After all the hell I've put her through, Mama deserves a nice, sincere apology._

_I remember the first couple of months I was here; I gave a lot of the instructors hell and they gave it back tenfold. I'm almost glad they did because I think if they hadn't I still would have been the cocky little bitch I was when I first arrived. _

_We have another Paintball match in a couple of days and I'm looking forward to it. So far we've only lost one match out of seven and Sergeant Tashio seems happy about this. When I asked him about all the matches recently he said it was merely a way for us to engage in action like scenarios but I know he's enjoying the matches also. Sango somehow found out all the DI's and Gunny's are betting on the two teams for this next match. Sergeant says it's going to be the last one before we begin more intense training. _

_I still haven't been able to figure out why he seemed so upset after that first match all those months ago but then again I guess it really isn't any of my business. I wish it were though. I don't really understand my full feelings for Sergeant but I know at the very least I consider him a friend and friends are supposed to look out for each other. Oh well. I guess I'll figure it out eventually. _

_These past couple weeks a lot of the lower level instructors have caught some kind of fever like thing. The camp doctors say it's similar to the flu but not quite; he says it could be an allergic reaction to something in their barracks. I'm not really sure but I'm just a tad bit glad they've gotten sick because that leaves their duty of shopping unattended. As such Sergeant and a few other DI's have been rotating every couple of days and each time they have to take a grunt with them. Usually I was the one Sesshoumaru chose, though I don't really understand why. He never spoke to me really unless I was jabbering him constantly and even then it was only to tell me to shut up. Occasionally he would answer a question but that was only when he was in a particularly good mood. Even I didn't know how to tell when that was though. _

_More Later_

* * *

(Two Days Later)

She moved quickly across the muddy field, slipping and sliding in the dirty brown muck. In front of her Kouga and Inuyasha were moving closer to the line dividing the two teams while Sango moved to the far left edge and Shippo to the far right edges of the field. She stayed where she was, at the highest point on the field on top of a barrier. It was hell leaning against the sharp edges but it was going to have to do.

On all edges of the field behind the wire fences were other students and instructors. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised but she couldn't help it. Didn't they all have other things to be doing, like drilling and classes? Why were they here, ogling the teams and waiting for the match to begin? She sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time; the only thing she should be doing right now was focusing on the match and making sure her team-mates didn't get out.

Even as that thought crossed her mind though Kagome heard a snarled curse and muttered one of her own as Inuyasha stalked off the field, slamming his gun into the ground in a fit of anger. She shook her head and turned back to the muddy, outdoor field, grazing her eyes across the other side, looking for targets. A small smirk formed as a target presented itself, running quickly to slide behind another barrier. He didn't make it, a bright red blob of pain hitting him square on his right shoulder.

A shot of pretty yellow screamed past her and she barely managed to avoid it, her hair still ruffling from where it flew past. Knowing she'd been spotted, she slid down from her hiding spot and winced when the shock from the drop raced through her. She'd forgotten how to land again. Shaking her head, Kagome dropped to a crouch and peeking warily around the barrier only to jerk back as shots flew past her, landing in the hard mud and exploding upon impact. Taking that opportunity, she rushed forward and dived forward, landing next to Sango with a grunt.

"They spotted you huh," the other girl commented as she peek over their protection and took a few shots. She chuckled as more muttered curses could be heard from the other side of the field. "Two down."

"Make that three," Kagome corrected, mentioning the recruit she'd gotten from her high spot. "So that leaves seven others."

Rin, Ayame and Kagura had already been put out, none of the three being particularly good at handling the harmless weapons. For the most part Kagome was fine with that, except for the few jealous, heated looks she got from the oldest of them all, Onigumo Kagura. But the 'wind bitch,' nicknamed that by some of the male recruits for her loud, long-winded shouting sprees never let it interfere with what they were doing. If anything she seemed to work twice as hard. Rin was still as quiet as ever and Kagome was glad to notice the small, fleeting looks the youngest girl gave Shippou. And ever since the food-fight in the food hall, she and Ayame had been on good terms.

She shifted back to attention as Sango jerked and cursed beside her, a bright yellow blotch of paint splattering on the side of her helmet. "Damn!"

Kagome snickered a little and dodged the playful slap Sango aimed at her. "Don't worry. I'll get them!"

With that said, Sango raced off the field and Kagome turned back around, peeking over the barrier again before smirking and jumping over it, landing flat on her back and turning over before crab-walking her way forward to the nearest wall. She was glad to find there was a single step and it would let her see over the wall to the other side of the field. Glancing over it and settling slightly in a position she was sure she couldn't be seen in, Kags looked around the field for her two remaining team-mates. Shippou was on the far right side of the battle ground, leaning against a wall much like the one she was on and Kouga was hidden somewhere in the middle. She was barely able to see his broad shoulders over a hurdle. Three against seven. Despite her confidence in winning the match Kagome still didn't think those were good odds.

A flash of black entered her line of vision and she focused on it quickly, waiting for the opponent to peek over the top of his hiding place again. When he did she took her shot, nailing him in the neck. She cursed. The neck was off limits; there were going to be points deducted. But the other teams member walked off the field in much the same rage as Inuyasha had. Six to go. She changed that number as Shippou took a shot and hit another opponent in the back, directly between the shoulder blades. Turning her focus back to the area Kouga was in, she waited patiently for another enemy to show themselves and shook her head, amused, when Kouga took the shot she'd been aiming for.

"Four left," she mumbled, looking for more enemies. They were only out-numbered by one now and that made Kagome much happier.

Pulling back from her hiding place, she dropped down and rushed forward and to the left, repeating the action several times and with a few close calls until she was next to Kouga and Shippou was able to see them. She was the leader in the team since she was the best shot so with a few simple hand motions, she sent the boys running and moved forward herself, across enemy lines. It was easy to take out two of the four remaining herself and Kouga took out another.

When they all three made it to the other side of the field and yet didn't find the other opponent she could feel the confusion coming from Kouga and Ship as the both turned to Kagome for instructions. She hesitated for only a moment and cursed when Kouga was pushed back slightly, a bright yellow splotch of paint in the center of the his chest.

"Down!" she shouted, dragging Shippou with her as they hit the ground and crawled for quick cover. "They're on our side of the field!" she muttered to Shippou as they quickly turned around and faced the other side. Kouga was already stomping out of the area, muttering curses all the way.

Peeking back up over the barrier, she motioned for Shippou to go the wall across from them. "We'll corner them," she said softly, watching carefully. "Draw him out."

Shippou nodded and moved quickly, following Kagome's instructions. They moved with the wary precision the Sergeant had taught them, slipping closer and closer to the middle line of the field. When Kagome was sure the side of the battle ground they were on was clear, she motioned for Ship to spread out but she stayed where she was. This was the one thing she and Shippou had discussed without the Sergeants permissions. If it ever came down to the two of them, Ship had no problem admitting Kagome was the better shot; so when just the two of them were left, he would purposely put himself up as bait in order to get the remainder of the enemies. He moved forward, clearing each barrier with a quick sign into the air.

Kagome smiled wickedly, glad he was using the signals they'd worked on together. She watched carefully as he moved forward with each small step, his gloved hand moving in the air with a clear signal every time he cleared a barrier. She knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to like this little plan of theirs, especially since he'd always gotten onto all ten of his recruits about teamwork and never putting a team member in the line of fire, no matter what. She frowned at that thought and pushed it aside. She'd take whatever scolding he decided to give.

The sound of shots fired pulled her out of her thoughts and she quickly glanced up, watching where they came from. Smiling, she raised her hand and made a quick motion with her fingers, telling Ship to stay where he was with just a small part of himself visible to the opponent. Then they both waited, Shippou making useless gestures in the air. She watched, her gun aimed in the general area where the shots came from earlier. When she saw a muzzle poke its way out of a hidey space, she quickly motioned for Ship to slowly drop, making it harder for the shooter to see without leaving his space.

When part of a hand and the whole gun were visible, Shippou dropped completely from sight and the shooter moved out of his space, a scowl visible from the face cover as he tried to get a clearer shot. Smirking, Kagome stood quickly and shot just as the shooter turned to her, surprise registering on his face as red paint splattered on his elbow.

Grinning, Shippou let her gun drop slightly, the muzzle pointing to the ground. He stood and started to walk towards Kagome but stopped when she suddenly pointed her gun directly at him, a scowl forming on her petal shaped lips. Ship dropped again just as Kagome fired two shots, hitting the enemy behind him directly in the center of his chest. Only then did Kagome stand and high-five Ship as people shook their heads and stared walking away.

"Next time Ship, wait for the signal, okay?" She popped him upside the head as they left the field, her gun tossed over her shoulder.

"Got it, Gome," he said, chuckling as he dodged another blow.

Their team mates were all whooping for joy and patting Kagome and Ship on the back. They continued like that for many minutes until Sergeant called them to attention and everyone lined up, guns held behind their backs as the opposing team approached. Kagome was at the head of the line and she stepped forward when Sesshoumaru motioned to her, handing her gun off to Shippou, who stood to her right.

The other team lined up opposite her team, most of them staring stoically at the ground except for the Captain. He had a grin on his face as he stepped forward as well and whipped off his helmet, Kagome doing the same.

"Higurashi." He held out his hand.

"Shorai." She took his hand and shook it, her grin as wide as his. "You almost had us at the end. How'd you manage to get that extra guy in there?" Her words were bubbly but her eyes shown a little bit of anger. She was not happy at all about being tricked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, his grin growing wider as he dropped her hand. His eyes said he was lying but there was amusement there as well. He wasn't surprised she'd won, even though they'd cheated.

"Alright then." An angelic smile formed as her head tilted to the side, a smile that clearly promised revenge.

Shorai stepped back in line with his team and their DI instructed for them to leave, Sesshoumaru doing the same for Kagome and the others.

"Higurashi, Akkei. You've been order to the Generals office." He said nothing more than that but followed the rest of his platoon back to the locker rooms.

The two recruits stared at each other, both wondering the same thing. Had their stunt on the field gotten them into trouble. Sure that was what the problem was and ready to defend Ship if it became necessary, Kagome sighed and threw an arm around her friends shoulder as they made their way to the main building. Neither of them bothered to go to the locker rooms having assumed it was an order meant to be followed immediately.

* * *

Next Day

"You've each been given a pack with the necessary equipment, maps and emergency radios!" he yelled over the radio, holding onto his harness as the plane jerked suddenly to the left. "You must successfully complete this survival mission in order to leave here! "

Kagome held onto her harness with excitement, not at all concerned about their dive from the plane or the week in the wilderness with just her team mates to depend on. She'd gone camping tons of time with her father and a few times with some of her male friends back home so she understood what they were doing. She couldn't wait to get started. Glancing down at some of her team mates Kagome couldn't help but to smirk as she caught sight of both Inuyasha and Kouga. Neither of them were calm and she could tell they didn't want to jump. She knew for a fact Inuyasha didn't like heights.

"The radios are only to be used in emergency situations. That does not mean getting separated from your platoon or injuries that are not life or death or incapacitating. Do I make myself clear?!" Sesshoumaru's voice was loud and bored over the radios and they all winced as his words pierced their ear drums.

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

Smirking, Sesshoumaru put the radio down and secured it to the wall of the plane again, motioning for the recruits to remove their head phones. As soon as everything was re-attached to the plane, Sesshoumaru made sure his harness was intact before he stood and slammed his hand into the button, opening the hatch of the plane. Each recruit was wearing a pack with a parachute and as they stood, they grabbed hold of the wire above their heads, the cord attached to their pack and the wire the only thing keeping them from falling.

Kouga gulped as wind rush past him, the suction of the strong winds inside the small air craft enough to scare the bejuses at out of him. He hesitated for only a moment before removing the cord and letting go of the wire and jumped out of the plane.

The others followed single file out of the plane until Kagome was the last one and she glanced at Sesshoumaru as she passed. He did not meet her eyes and she tried to ignore the hurt that caused as she jumped.

The fall was exhilarating, wind rushing past her until she was lever with the rest of her platoon. She signed to them and as a unit they released their shoots, each of them jerked backwards as wind filled the shoots. Within twenty minutes they were all on the ground, lines from the shoots cut and the extra packs disposed of. Though Kagome had been the leader in the air, it was Sango who took the lead on the ground as she'd had the highest scores when it came to that part of their training.

Sango pulled out a map and her compass, settling in the dirt and motioning for them all to do the same. As they spread out around her she studied the map and the two area's highlighted. There was one yellow highlight and one red. They'd been told before they boarded the plane that the red highlight was their destination while the yellow would be the area where they landed. Based on the area and the best possible scenarios such as no rain and flat terrain, it would take a week at best to reach their destination. But that was only if everything worked in their favor. She grinned, excited, before glancing up at the rest of them.

"Alright, has anyone ever done anything even remotely similar to this or have any experience with long-distance hiking?"

Both Kouga and Ayame raised their hands. "Ookami and I grew up together with my grandparents in the Rockies. This will be a cinch for us."

Ayame nodded her agreement and let her hand drop, a slight blush on her face as she stared at Kouga. It was the first time he'd give her any sort of thought since they'd come to the damned boot camp. It was her fault they were there but he didn't have to be such an ass about it. She jerked out of her thoughts as a resounding, -slap- echoed in their surroundings. A snicker escaped Ayame as she saw the hand print on Hoshi's face and the annoyed tick on Sango's brow. The pervert was at it again.

Determinedly ignoring Miroku for now, Sango pushed her map to the center of their small circle and pointed out what she thought was the best route. "The safest way to go would be to go east and avoid the largest part of the mountain, but that will probably add another two or three days to the trip." She outlined the path on the map with her finger, now fully concentrated on what she was doing. Moving her finger back to their current position she outlined the path she wanted to take. "But the quickest way would be to go straight across and climb the mountain. We have the gear and we all know how to do it so there's no problem there. What do you guys think?"

Rin studied the map, thinking hard. She agreed with Sango, go right over the mountain would be the quickest way to reach their destination but she much preferred the safer route and she voiced that opinion, though her words were hesitant. "I..I think we should go around. We have the equipment to climb the mountain and the training and we also have the first aid kits if anything should happen. But the kits…the kits are only good for so much. What if one of us got seriously injured?"

Shippou smiled at her resolve and put in his two cents. "I agree with Rin. Going around would be safest. The kits really do have what we need for small injuries and I've been given the training for medical needs but I can only work with what I have. For now, going around would be best!"

He scowled at the two youngest of their platoon and shook his head. "Forget that! There are 9 of us so even if one of us does get hurt going up and down the others can take care of them! Stop being such pussys!" Inuyasha muttered. "I vote we go over the mountain!"

"Inuyasha! Stop being such a jerk!" Kagome glared at him and threw a small pebble, the tiny rock hitting him in the ear. "They just want to keep everyone safe!" She glanced at both Shippou and Rin and smiled slightly, though there was a little bit of guild. "I think Inuyasha is right though. It would be best to finish this as quickly as possible and that means going over the mountain.

"I agree with the idiot and the sniper," Kagura muttered, the only one not actively sitting with the group, referring to Inuyasha and Kagome. She was leaning against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest. "Fast is the best answer." The eldest girl in the group, she often found herself alone, though she was attached to the Higurashi girl. "The sooner we finish this the higher marks we get. Besides, the rainy season is coming soon."

The others waited for Kagura to continue her thoughts but it became obvious when Sango looked back at the map and the area where the others wanted to go around. "There's a river close by. The mountain is high enough to not have to worry if it rains but if we go around we'll be lower than the river and in flood grounds. We basically have a high risk either way, especially if it rains."

Ayame frowned, momentarily unsure which path she preferred, before gesturing to the map. "The mountain would be the safer of the two choices. We aren't prepared for floods or for mountain climbing really, but we have the equipment for the climbing."

"The sooner we finish the better to avoid the rains." Kouga gestured to the sky and the already dark clouds over head. "As it is, we'll be lucky if it isn't raining by nightfall."

Sango glanced up at the sky and then back down at the map before she sighed and turned to both Shippou and Rin. "Sorry. We're climbing the mountain. Let's go." She stood and picked up her map, folding it and slipping it back inside her pack. The things were heavy and she wondered if Rin was going to be okay carrying hers, after all, she was the weakest, physically, in the group and also the smallest, though she was only beat by Kagome's short 5'1 frame, Rin barely topping 5 feet. Sango shook her head. There was nothing for. She had her own pack to carry and so did everyone else.

Sighing again, she kept her compass out and started to lead the way, everyone following behind her. They'd walked a good 20 minutes in silence, a few words being exchanged between everyone but for the most part they all focused on what they were doing. At least, until Kagome started to mutter about the silence.

"Urgh! How can you guys stand not talking?! Aren't you even the least bit bored!?!?!"

Kagome stiffened as she felt something caress her backside and then squeeze slightly, before snarling, turning around and popping Miroku a good on in the gut. "You freaking lech! How many times do I---

Miroku gasp and let out a breath of air she punched him, before a weak smile formed and he stared up at her form his hunched over position. "Dear Kagome, I have no idea what you're talking about. I was simply swatting away a spider!"

"Sure, and Inuyasha's the Catholic-fucking-Pope!" she growled as she grabbed his arm and jerked him around in front of her to walk with Sango. "Keep your hands to yourself Hoshi!" She ignored the wounded look he gave her and turned to Inuyasha when he started to laugh. "What are you laughing at baka?" she demanded, glaring menacingly at the male.

"I just figured out how you got sent here!" he crowed, stumbling over a branch in his stupor of laughing as they all continued to walk.

Completely ignore the insult, Kagome turned the conversation to the others, mainly to Shippou and Rin. This had been bothering her for a while. She ducked under a low hanging vine before speaking. "Hey Rin, how did you get to be here anyway? I mean, you don't seem like the type to do something you know, bad."

Rin smiled weakly at Kagome and Kagura took a step closer to the smaller girl. There was one thing the others didn't know about her and Rin and it was that they'd come to the boot camp together, Kagura as Rin's body guard. Rin was the daughter of a multi-billion dollar family, a family that had been destroyed in a planned car crash. It was only a miracle that allowed Rin to survive and that same miracle that allowed Kagura to protect the girl. But Rin wasn't to tell anyone that, not even the closet of friends. "It was either this or an orphanage," Rin said simply, tossing another hesitant smile at Kagome.

Before Kagome or any of the others could comment on that, Sango called them all to a halt, staring up at the tall mountain face before them. The red clay was dull and thick, pieces of rock slipping out of the mountain every now and then. Sango grinned at the obvious challenge and turned to face them. "Alright people, get your shit together. Harnesses on and gear out. You know the drill!"

Everyone set to work, slipping into their harnesses and attaching lines where need be. Sango and Miroku were the first ones to go up, hammering, pulling and sliding and climbing their way up the face of the mountain, leaving their hooks in the wall for the others to use. Sango also made sure to remind Miroku to hook his gear to the wall, and slid and extra line through the hall, letting one end drop to the ground and Sango did the same. They kept the other ends with them until they reached the top of the cliff and each secured the lines to the closest, sturdiest thing possible. A solid rock in Sango's case and a sturdy tree in Miroku's. When everything was set, Sango leaned over the cliff. "Senata and Ayame, you next. Rin and Inuyasha you're after them and Ship, you go after those two. That leaves you and Kagura for last and securing everything down there Kagome!"

It took everyone a good hour to get to the top of the cliff and by then it was close to sunset. They would spend the night at the top of the cliff and then climb down tomorrow. "Alright, we're here for the night. Kouga and Miroku, you two go grab some firewood, the rest of us will set up camp. Ayame, why don't you see about finding a tree high enough to hang food up."

Rin and Kagome set to work, deciding their tents would be next to each other with Sango on the other side of Kagome. Before they set to work though, Kagome insisted on getting the girl to relax so she dragged her over to the edge of the cliff, leaving a good two feet or so between them and the edge as she pointed out the darkening sky. "Look at that," she said softly, awed. "I've not seen anything like it except for at home." When Rin looked confused, Kagome smiled softly and explained. "I live in a shrine and it's build to be much higher off the ground, almost as tall as a small sky scraper."

Rin felt her muscles relaxing bit by bit and took a cautious step closer to the edge. The sight was truly beautiful.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, "Get yer asses over here and get to work you stupid girls!"

Inuyasha's loud shout and Rin's naturally nervous attitude were not a good combination. If Kagome had known just how loose the edge of the cliff actually was she never would have brought Rin closer but the edge was loose and just the small jump from Rin at Inuyasha's loud voice had it falling free. The shock and then the fear that raced across the younger girls face were the only things that registered before Kagome moved forward and grabbed Rin's hand, using her own weight, the weight of her pack and momentum to push herself forward and pull Rin back, shoving her back onto the sturdy surface but pushing herself over the cliff in the process. She tried to grab onto the new edge, but the clay that had fallen made the new surface soft and loose and she fell before she could get a good grip. That last thing she saw before she blacked out was the terror and guilt on Rin's face.

At Rin's scream, all work in the camp stopped and everybody turned to stare at the girl as she leaned over the edge of the cliff, tears streaming down her face as she muttered Kagome's name over and over again. There was an odd, almost peaceful silence in the camp before what happened registered. Kagura cursed and dragged the sobbing Rin away from the edge, rocking her back and forth in her arms. When the others started toward the edge, she called out to them, angry.

"Get away from there! That probably wasn't the only loose chunk of earth! We can't afford to let anyone else fall!" Her tone was filled with authority and the others slowly followed what she said, pulling Rin's pack back and staying well away from the edge before starting to pack up again. Everyone but Kouga, Ayame and Kagura were moving before Kouga finally called out to them.

"Stop. We can't follow her tonight," he said quietly, kneeling down in the center of their camp and setting to work on a fire, Ayame silently working beside him, her hands shaking as quiet tears dripped from her eyes.

"What the hell do you mean we can't follow her asshole?! We can't just leave her down there! What if she's still alive? What then?! You want to just leave her there?!" Inuyasha scoffed at Kouga and glared, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I knew you weren't serious about her! The minute she's gon—

He was stopped mid-sentence when Miroku slammed his fist into the other males jaw and when Inuyasha moved to retaliate, Miroku easily tacked the him and pinned him to the ground, his eyes pained as he growled at Inuyasha. "We won't do her any good right now," he snarled.

This was the first time any of them had seen Miroku mad and the stark pain in the man's voice left them all uncomfortable. "She's a friend to all of us so watch what you say! The only thing we can do for her right now is to wait until morning and hope that she's okay." Miroku let go of Inuyasha and stood. He looked at the ground for a moment, unsure of what to do, before he turned to Sango and felt like his breath had been knocked out of him. Without thought, he rushed forward and took a silently crying Sango into his arms, his face instantly softening as he rocked her back and forth, much as Kagura was doing for Rin.

Shippou stood stunned on the other side of the camp, unable to move. Kagome wasn't here anymore. Kagome had fallen off a cliff. Kagome was gone, just like his parents. He moved numbly around the camp to sit in front of the fire Kouga had finally gotten started and was surprised when Ayame knelt next to him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright," she said softly, running a finger through his short orange mane of hair, much as Kagome did. "Don't lose hope."

He shuddered slightly at her words before determination set firmly inside of him. He stood then and turned to the others. "We'll find her. Tomorrow we'll find her." _She's fine_, he thought, forcing himself to believe it. _We're going to find her tomorrow and she's going to ask us what took so long._ He grinned at that thought and got to work setting up his tent. _We'll find her!_

* * *

Pain. Intense, throbbing pain. Her whole body ached, from the top of her head to places she hadn't even known could throb. Freezing cold water pelted against her skin, dripping down her face and naked, burning arms. She groggily blinked in and out of consciousness, confused, disoriented, hurting. Her whole body was cold but her legs were freezing and she was barely able to recognize that she was lying half-in/half-out of some body of water. Gritty, hard sand dug into the backs of her arms and the straps to her pack were digging into her skin. Exhausted eyes stared warily up at the ever-darkening sky before she drifted off to sleep.

She opened her eyes again, this time with more clarity and more feeling, her body burning ten times more than it had when she'd first opened her eyes. The sky was almost completely dark now, the sun having long since disappeared behind purple, dark blue and charcoal grey clouds. Slowly she lifted an arm above her and was barely able to see her fingers. It was going to be dark soon. She shivered as water brushed against her belly button and she vaguely noted the water had risen with the rain. She was going to drown.

That thought jerked her out of her drowsy wonderings and she slowly tried to focus, thinking around the pounding burning its way throughout her body. Her movements were sluggish as she moved each part of her body, starting from her head, to her neck, chest, arms and waist. Her legs and feet were last and the right leg was movable but when she tried to move her left, she yelped and immediately stopped moving. It took her a moment to let that throbbing pain fade away with all the others before she was able to think again and she cursed her luck. First she'd fallen off a cliff and then she'd hurt her leg somehow. And she wouldn't be surprised if she had a concussion.

Gritting her teeth to prepare herself, Kagome quickly flipped onto her stomach, jarring her leg and crying out as tears forced themselves out of her eyes. The weight of her pack pushed her into the ground. Each small movement caused huge amounts of pain as Kagome dug her elbows into the harsh sand and dragged herself further up the beach, bumping into so many things she wondered if maybe she really had died and this horrible place was hell.

It took her an hour to pull herself up off the small beach and into the relative safety of the forest. The trees sheltered her from most of the rain as she pulled herself to sit up and lean back against the tree after she pushed her pack off to the side, leaning exhausted against the harsh bark, panting heavily and still crying. She knew the first thing she need to do was to figure out what was wrong with her leg or she wasn't going to get anywhere but she still didn't move for a good hour. Her breathing was shallow and as she leaned back against the tree, Kagome was able to take full stock of her injuries. Her left leg was slashed from upper thigh to mid-calf and she was sure one or two of her ribs were cracked or broken around her lungs because it was hard to breath. There were two other gashes, one on her upper right arm and the other across her midsection. She could only assume she'd hit rocks and scratched herself when she'd fallen into the river and she wanted to curse the whole damn situation but she knew she was lucky to be alive.

When she was finally able to think as clearly as she was sure she was going to be able to, she leaned forward. She could still feel her pocket knife in one of the pockets of her cargo pants, glad for the zippered pockets instead of buttons or Velcro. Her fanny-pack was also still wrapped around her waist, though it was only holding on by a thread. Pulling out her knife, she flipped the blade open and cut away the straps of the pack, letting it fall to the ground beside her. Although the outside of it was soaking wet, the inside was lined with water-proof material so everything inside was still dry. She had a small flash-light, a tiny bottle of Advil, her compass and map, a small sewing kit, barely the size of her palm, a roll of gauze the size of a baseball and a small roll of medical tape.

She poured out 3 of the pills and swallowed them dry, grimacing as they caught in her throat slightly before going down. Pulling out the pocket knife, she cut away almost the entire left leg of her pants, exposing the garish, jagged wound. Grabbing the flash light, she shone it one her leg and shuddered in reflex. It extended from the inside, center of her thigh and spread all the down across the top of her knee and half-way down her calf. It was about an inch at its widest point. It burned and was still bleeding but she could tell she hadn't hit the femoral artery though she wasn't sure how close of a call it was. Groaning, she reached for the pack and pulled out the larger first-aid kit all of them carried as well as a few bottles of water. Shivering, she twisted off the caps of three bottles and poured them one-by-one over her leg, rinsing away the blood and dirt. Then she pulled the peroxide from the first aid kit and poured the entire bottle over her leg, wheezing and panting as it burned. After a few minutes of trying to catch her breath again she grabbed her knife and cut the leg to her pants into 5 long strips, before carefully wrapping 4 of them around her leg.

Too much time to count passed by before she was able to move again but she slowly picked up the last strip of cloth and wrapped it around her right upper arm, making sure the dirty side of the fabric was not on the wound. Using her teeth and left arm to tie the knot to keep the make-shift dressing secure, she pulled up her shirt and tucked it into her sports bra, trying to move quickly as sleep threatened to invade. The wound was about 4 inches in length and it had stopped bleeding. Kagome couldn't tell if she was going to need stitches but she did know she needed to dress it to keep it from getting worse. Unwrapping the gauze, she wrapped it around her midsection and wound as many times as the cloth would allow and tied the ends in a knot. She leaned back again and closed her eyes. Her head was killing her and Kagome knew she shouldn't go to sleep because she wasn't sure if she had a concussion, but her body wasn't going to listen to her as she drifted off, her head falling forward to rest on her chest, the flashlight having long since been turned off or put away.

Kagome slept fitfully, slipping in and out of sleep every hour or so and each time she wondered where she was, panic setting in before she remembered and forced herself to calm down and drifted off to sleep again. She woke for the final time as the sky lightened in the east and she knew she had to get started.

It was just barely bright enough to see as she pulled her map out of the small pack but Kagome still needed her flash light. When the unfolded piece of paper lay in her lap, the dim morning light and the hand-held one shining on the paper, Kagome studied the paper thoroughly. From what she could see, the river started about a mile before their drop point the day before and she was able to follow the river on the map until she hit the cliff they'd climbed towards the end of the day. Tracing the waterway, Kagome cursed when she realized it ran a good 4-5 miles past the destination point. She could be anywhere past the damn cliff. Turning slightly to look behind her, she was not able to see the mountain from yesterday and determined she was at least 10 miles away from it. A sigh escaped and Kagome turned back to the map. The river was almost snake like as it weaved over the paper. Closing her eyes, she slowly calmed herself down, fighting the panic trying to rear its ugly head and went back to trying to figure out where she was and what to do about it.

Kagome knew of course the best thing for her to do was to remain where she was as it would be easier for someone to find her, especially because of her leg. But it was also her leg that worried her. If something or someone with less than good intent came upon her, she was in no shape to defend herself and even though Kagome knew how unlikely something like that was, it didn't stop her from making her decision to leave. Turning her eyes back to the sky, she noted the east was on her right, towards the small beach she'd crawled from and the forest on the other side of the river. Digging her compass out of the small pack, she turned it so the east was pointing to her right, same as where the sun was rising and north was in front of her. She needed to go north, at least until she could find some kind of landmark to find her position on the map. And for the time being she could follow the river until she reached that point. Folding up her map again she slipped it inside one of the many remaining pockets on her pants, along with her knife before slipping the flashlight and the bottle of Advil in another pocket, after taking 4 more pills.

She turned to her pack then and glared at the heavy thing. No way was so going to be able to carry that thing, not with her leg the way it was. But she was going to need some of the supplies in it. The climbing gear was going to be important and so was one of the bottles of water. There was the 9mm each of them had been given with one clip….and a radio. Radio! Crying, she tore through the pack until she found the thing. She fumbled with it, the slick black electronic falling from her hands before she was able to get a steady grip. She was shaking as she tried to turn it on and when nothing happened she tried again and again before cursing and throwing the thing at the tree across from her. Her head was tilted back against the tree, staring up at the leafs and branches above her as helpless tears poured down her cheeks.

Damn it! She sat there for a moment, cursing her helplessness and knowing there was nothing she could do about it. She reached up to cover her face, sobbing as the reality of her situation hit her. She had no idea where she was, her leg was broken and she had numerous other injuries. And she had no way of letting others know where she was. Another curse escaped her before she leaned forward and let rip into her pack, slamming her fists into the rough, sturdy fabric as she vented. The time passed quickly as she hit and hit the pack until she lay quietly on the ground, her shaking body and silent tears the only indications that she was still alive.

'_Get a grip girl!' _she told herself, _'You're not done for yet! Get your ass up!' _Slowly she pushed herself back up to lean against the tree again and pulled the pack closer to her, knowing what she had to do. She was still wearing the harness, having never taken it off yesterday after climbing up the mountain. Digging into the pack again, she pulled out all the line, wrapping it around her neck and under her left arm, tying it so it didn't come loose. The clips came next as well as the lever and she attached each one to her harness as well as running an extra line around her waist. After a minute of hesitation, she pulled out her gun case and took the 9mm out, slipped the clip in it and put the gun behind both the line and the harness, holding it snuggly in place. She grabbed a bottle of water next and slipped it into one of the pockets.

"Alright, Gome-girl, let's go. You can do this," she mumbled.

Using the tree behind her for leverage Kagome pulled herself up, putting most if not all of her weight on her right leg and leaning against the tree. It took her a moment, fear causing her to hesitate, before she put weight on both legs and stood up straight, wincing and clenching her fist against the tree as she waited for the pain to pass. She had no choice; there was no way to get where she needed to do with just one leg. Surveying the river, she was glad she'd washed ashore at the relatively shallow area as just a yard ahead of her the water deepened again, the rushing sounds of the current causing her to shudder. Glancing back at her tree, she hesitated but the sight of her blood on the light colored bark strengthened Kagome's resolution to keep moving. She refused to become a victim.

* * *

Shippou sat up and rubbed his eyes as the alarm on his wristwatch sounded. It was 5 a.m. The importance of the time didn't hit him for a moment but when it did he raced out from under his shelter and started to wake up the others. Not one of them yelled at him as he dragged them out of sleep but instead set to packing up. They all moved quickly and when most if not everything was done, Shippou jumped when he heard one of the girls yelp from the other side of camp. Startled, he turned quickly and stare at Rin as she stared at the radio in her hands. Radio…

There was a stunned silence before Sango pulled out her own and turned it on, not bothering to give an explanation as they all already knew what she was doing. There was a buzzing silence for a moment before she found the right station. Everyone remained quiet as she spoke into the radio.

"This is recruit Taijiya with group 1A in our survival training. Our coordinates are…." She read off a few numbers from the map Miroku was suddenly holding in front of her and smile gratefully. "We've had a medical emergency, Over."

The radio went static again before a male voice sounded over the waves. "Taijiya, this is Jones with unit MD-12-454. Please state your emergency, Over."

"Understood. At 1900hrs on 04/02 a recruit in my group fell off a cliff and into the river below us. Injuries unknown. Female, aged 19, Over."

"Got it. Is the female victim wearing a GPS Locator? Over."

Sango stared at the others and felt dread build. "No, Over." She was the one with the GPS as she was the team leader on this mission. She hadn't really understood why they'd only been given one but she really wished she'd put more effort into getting one for everyone when she'd had the chance.

"Your commanding Officer has been contacted. Your orders are to continue the mission. You are to make contact if you find the female victim before you reach your destination. That is an order. Over and Out."

Her friends stared at her, helpless rage surfacing around what remained of the camp as Sango tightened her grip on the hand-held radio. "Understood. Over and Out." She pulled the thing away from her and turned it off, staring down at it as if it were the most horrible thing in the world before kneeling and slipping it back into her bag. She stayed there for a moment before standing and pulling out her climbing gear as she had yesterday. "We have our orders," she said fiercely, walking over to the edge of the mountain opposite the side they'd climbed yesterday. "We're moving out."

Nobody said a word as they finished packing and pulled out what they'd need to climb down the other side of the mountain because despite their orders, they were going to find their friend.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled as he stared at the screens in the communications room, glaring at the monitor that concerned him, where one flashing green dot moved slowly across the map, making as much progress to be expected on foot in the terrain they were in. But what irked him was not the slow progress but the radio transmission communications had received not ten minutes before. After giving the team their orders he'd ordered everyone in the room out, barely managing to control his temper. When he'd heard one of them was missing he'd done the obvious math in his head, the only one who was 19 was Higurashi, older only to Nisou and Akkei. He cursed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. It didn't occur to him to think about why his heart constricted at the thought of her hurt and alone; the only thing on his mind was finding her.

* * *

Kagome slid down the smooth stone of the high rock and leaned back against it, an arm wrapped around her abdomen as she wheezed in an attempt to breathe through what she was sure were cracked ribs. She finally knew where she was and once again cursed her poor luck. The river had carried her to its farthest bend, putting her at least 4 days walk away from the destination if she was fit. She didn't even want to think about how long it would take in her condition. The others would get there before her and she wasn't sure what they could do to help her. They had no idea where she was. She glanced up at the sky and then judged the time by the apex of the sky and the suns location, figuring it to be somewhere around noon, possibly a little later.

She sighed and pulled out her map, marking her location with some of the mud beside her, before putting it back in her pocket. What to do. She could build a fire and wait here like a good little girl, like she'd been trained or she could use the other skills she'd been taught and use them to free herself. A smile formed at that and she shook her head at her own determination. Looked like she'd be saving herself then.

Scooting closer to the bank of the river, she dipped her hands into the cool water and gulped some down, before filling up her empty water bottle. She was fully hydrated again and she had enough water in the bottle to keep her going for a while. Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet, leaning heavily against the rock. Her breathing had evened out slightly but the moment she stood up and started walking again it was hard to breathe again. She popped 2 more Advil and put the medicine away. Her leg was killing her as was the rest of her body; she could feel the pus from the wound on her arm, deeper than the one on her stomach, slide down her arm even through the bandage. Her leg was worse.

She tried to ignore it as she moved, checking her compass periodically to make sure she was going in the right direction. The only thing she wanted to do was to just sit down and let whatever happened, happen. But Kagome had never been one to let herself become the victim and she wasn't going to start now. Her thoughts kept drifting to her team mates, to what they were doing, wondering if they were okay but each time that happened, she forced those thoughts away and focused on the path ahead of her. She couldn't afford to get distracted.

**o.O.o**

Each night was harder than the one before, the only thing keeping her going being the desire to survive. She hadn't eaten since the morning she'd been separated, before they'd even boarded the damn plane. That was three days ago. She was out of Advil and too far away from the river to refill the water bottle. Her water had run out yesterday around noon and even though it was raining, pouring since last night when the sky first darkened, with the heavy branches over her there was no way to even attempt to catch the water. She was soaked through and through to the bone, what remained of her clothing sticking to her skin.

Now she was waiting out the rain as the sun slowly started to rise, shivering. She was cold but her body was hot. She was coming down with a fever and she noted vaguely that a fever was better than hypothermia, which was going to happen soon if the rain didn't stop. It was the beginning of April but winter was long, the rain freezing. She glanced over at her companion, wondering why he wasn't getting wet even though he was the one standing in the rain and she was the one under the rock shelter. He stared at her with impassive amber eyes, short silver hair not falling in the pounding rain. He turned and started to walk away, leaving her.

She groaned and pushed herself up, cursing him and the rain and her entire situation as she followed him. "You could talk to me you know!" she screamed, her progress slow as she stumbled slightly. The ground was growing steeper and her movement slower. He didn't answer her. "Don't be such a jerk, Sergeant!" She was crying again, breathing even heavier, sweat mixing with rain, her ribs burning. "Please!" she shouted, begging, "Please…" She trailed off. Still he didn't answer and the ground got steeper, slippery. "Please," she whispered, "Don't leave me alone…" She coughed and whimpered as the movement jarred her ribs; her forehead was hotter than it had been a few minutes ago, rain was still pouring down on her, caressing her face.

When she finally reached the top of the hill he was there again and the look he gave her said plainly to keep going. She glanced warily from him to the harness he was wearing to the cliff face in front of them. He already had a line attached to a strong tree way above them and his lever in place. Without waiting for her he began to pull himself up, pushing the lever up and down, levering him higher and higher. He was half-way up before he looked back down at her, his usual smirk in place.

Shaking, she bent over and picked up a medium sized rock and slowly uncoiled the line from her waist and tied one end of it around the stone. Only when she was sure she could stand steadily did she toss the rock as high and hard as she could. It fell short by about a foot. Twice more she did it and both times missed, the last time managing to hit the branch. She was sweating even more, barely able to remain standing, before throwing it one more time, holding her breath as it barely made it over. As the rock tumbled to the ground, bringing the other end of line level with her, she attached both ends to her harness and the pedal. With a few quick jerks of the lever she was hovering a couple of inches off the ground, hanging, catching her breath, waiting for her leg to go numb again.

She looked up and felt more panic growing when he wasn't there anymore. Had he left her? Finally gotten tired of her? Leaning her head forward she rested it against the line. "Calm down," she whispered. "You're good. You're trained. Even if he's gone you know what to do!" She decided not to take into account her injuries. Another curse escaped and she looked back up, almost instinctively relaxing when she saw Sergeant standing at attention at the top of the cliff-face, staring down at her impassively. Groaning, she slowly levered herself up, concentrating on the line and the pedal. She was nearly half-way there when the rain caused her to lose grip and let the line slip back through the pulley, dropping her about a foot. She screamed as the harness jerked and she stopped, jarring her ribs. Panting, crying, cursing, she tightened her grip on the line, thankful for the gloves that prevented her rope burn. Reaching up to wipe away the sweat and rain from her brow, Kagome tried once again to calm herself down and ignore the pain radiating throughout her body.

Once again she slowly started her way up. It took her another 45 minutes to lever herself up to the top of the cliff and another 20 to safely lever herself over. Even still it was a close call as she almost lost her footing because of her leg and she landed on the top of the cliff with a grunt. By the time she was safe and sound, her lines secured back around her waist, the sun had risen over the tree line. She judged it was probably about 8 a.m. Looking around, she found Sergeant standing 10 feet away from her, staring at something in the distance as the rain slowed. Crawling her way over to him, she followed his gaze and could have cried in relief. A distance away there was smoke rising over the trees. She wasn't sure if it was where she wanted to go, if it was the destination point or not but even if it wasn't, there might be people there, people who could help her. Closing her eyes, she put her head down on her arm. "Thank-you…."

* * *

Three Days Later:

Sesshoumaru studied them, outwardly calm before he called them to attention. "Three days have passed since you reached this destination, a week since you were dropped from the plane. General Tashio has ordered you to return to base."

There was a strained silence before Shippou stepped forward, pale and his face tight with concern. "Sir, Kagome is still out there! We can't just leave her here!"

"Quiet. You have your orders." He stepped aside and pointed to the truck behind him. "Go." His words will filled with all the authority he held and Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to mention the search and rescue team that had been sent out. They'd found her pack about 3 days after she'd fallen off the cliff and a large amount of blood on the ground and some on a tree. He wasn't going to tell them that. From this point on it was no longer search and rescue but search and retrieve. No one believed the girl could have survived, not with injuries in unknown terrain.

"With all do respe—

"Get on the truck, NOW!" he ordered, talking over Taijiya.

"Sir! Please!"

He said nothing more and continued to point to the truck. "GO!"

* * *

Two Days Later: (Kagome has been by herself for 12 days)

She picked the berries quickly and ate them just as fast. It was the first thing she'd found to eat in 2 days. Before that she'd managed to catch a small rabbit and cooked it over a fire she'd made by hitting 2 rocks together to create sparks. She'd managed to make that last a week, eating only a bite or two when she was so hungry it burned. She hadn't had anything to drink in 5 days and the juices from the berries were barely enough to quench her thirst. But it was enough.

She ate a couple handfuls of the wild fruit, barely able to discern what they were as the light faded and still just a little weary despite her hunger. Standing, Kagome wiped her hands off on her pants, or what remained of them before she pulled out her compass, only to drop it as her leg objected to being used. Cursing, she dropped back to her knees and butt, waiting for the pain to pass. Sergeant smirked at her and shook his head as he leaned back against a tree, waiting for her. He still hadn't spoken to her and but she swear he answered her thoughts.

_Wasting time again, Higurashi?_

Wrapping a hand around the wound on her thigh, she glared at the man. "Shut up," she muttered as she stretched out her leg to examine it. Blood had seeped through her make-shift dressing many days again and though Kagome thought it had stopped bleeding a while ago, when she let go of the wound her hand came away with blood. "This is entirely your fault," she said decidedly as she glared at her leg. She sat there for a moment before uncoiling a length of line from around her neck and right arm and cutting off about 2ft in length and then held her breath, hesitating.

_Scared, Higurashi?_

Kagome ignored that comment, bit her lip and quickly tied and tightened the length of line around her thigh where she was sure the deepest part of the cut was. Tears sprang to her eyes and she held still for a moment, trying to catch her breath again.

_Get up. _

"Mean bastard!" But she did get up, forcing herself to get over the pain and push herself to her feet again. She couldn't even count the times she'd had to stop because of her leg that day. While it had been numb the first couple of days, painful later on, right now she almost wanted to just go ahead and cut off her leg it hurt so bad.

She wasn't sure how much further she travelled that night but the only thing that kept her going was Sergeant increasingly annoying goading. Numerous times she picked up rocks and tossed them at him but he didn't say anything, just kept walking. By this time she had her flashlight out to see where she was going as the sun had long since set hours before. Her breathing was labored and the hand that wasn't holding the flashlight was wrapped around her ribs. Despite the cool night air she was hot and her mind was growing heavy and dizzy. The flashlight dropped from her fingers.

"Hang on…" she mumbled to Sergeant, her stomach turning and her breathing growing even heavier than before. Her mouth was dry, like she'd gone to sleep with a cotton ball in her mouth and her body was getting heavier than it already was as her stomach turned. Before she realized what was happening, Kagome was on her knees again, emptying the contents of her stomach before she collapsed, her body seizing. It seemed to last forever as the minutes passed and when it was over she lay on the ground beside her puke, staring blearily up at the sky and trees above. She was so cold. "He…y…Sar….g….ent…..wh….ere…." She passed out.

* * *

He stared at the fire, sitting in the same spot he'd been sitting in for the past 3 hours. Her entire team had been sent back to base 2 days ago and he ignored the glares from each and every one of them. While they had been sent back he and a medical team were to remain in the area. The second team of search and rescue workers were sitting around the fire taking their brake while the other team camped around the drop. They'd reported in for the night as it was long after midnight. He wanted to be out their searching; she was his responsibility, his recruit. And he was the one to throw her out here, same as all the other recruits on his team. He frowned slightly and decided to push that feeling away.

Something flashed in the corner of his eye and he turned to look, tense. At first he didn't see anything but the same flash of light he'd seen to begin with was now close to the ground. Glancing back to the fire and the camped out searchers, he counted and found that all of them were there, talking quietly among themselves and keeping the dogs quiet. Standing, he motioned to the only male searcher, a man a few years older than Sesshoumaru's 24.

"Come with me." He didn't wait for the man to follow his order but simply walked off across the camp, his own flash light in his hand.

At first he didn't see the light when the two entered the forest, his own light making it hard to catch so he shut his off and slipped it back in his belt. They stood still for a few minutes as soon as they were away from the glow of the fire and camp before Sesshoumaru was able to catch sight of the light again. He started walking towards it again and when he saw where it ended he moved towards it.

The searcher, Petty Officer Walker, saw the light as well and hurried toward it, knowing what it could mean. He stopped in stunned silence at what lay near the light. "Holy Shit!"

"Go tell the medics to prepare and notify the other team that the victim has been found."

"Y-yes Sir!"

Sesshoumaru knelt beside Higurashi, surveying her wounds. She needed help immediately. Sliding a hand under her knees and behind her shoulder blades, he moved to stand but stopped when she whimpered. He let her go and lifted her shirt; the bandage around her stomach hid a particularly nasty gash but it was the bruises up and down her rib-cage that worried him. How was she even able to move with injuries like those? He sighed and picked her up, this time all the more carefully, doing his best to keep her back flat.

* * *

"Hey…Serg." She breathed, a weak smile forming as she stared up at him from her hospital bed, wires in her attached to her chest and an IV in her arm. There were also breathing tubes in her nose. "How'd I…do?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her from his position at the foot of the bed and nodded slightly. "You survived," he said quietly.

She grinned as best she could at that and winked at him. "You showed me how. How'd you…find me at the River, anyway?"

River, he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You were not at the river," he said finally. "You were a good 20 miles from it."

"Oh. That's…good," she mumbled and then another small smile formed. "I'm good at shooting, right?" She was growing more excited by the moment and talking was becoming easier, though she winced when she took too deep of a breath. "General Tashio wants me to be trained as a sniper. He say's my scores…were better than yours! Isn't that funny?"

"Immensely."

When he didn't say anything else she smiled again and tried to sit up, resting on her elbow. "So what do you think? Should I do it?"

He was quiet a moment, staring steadily at her. "No."

"Oh." Tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes and she glared at him. "Why not? I have the scores." Her heat beat was rising because of her excitement…or anger. The monitor beside her bed let out a warning beep but she ignored it.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly and glanced at the machine before turning back to her. "You do not have the skills necessary to survive." I won't be able to protect you, he thought. He didn't understand this feeling or what it really meant to him but he did know the past 2 weeks had been hell for worrying about her. He would not admit his attachment for the girl to her or anyone else.

"I survived here didn't I?" she growled, leaning forward more. Another warning beep sounded.

"You do not have the skills necessary to survive," he repeated.

She stared at him before dropping back to her pillows and looking away from him to the window on the wall to her left. "Get out."

He stood still for a moment and when she turned to look at him, the pain in her eyes hit something inside of him. Keeping his thoughts to himself he turned and left the room without a word.

Story Part One _Fin_.

* * *

(A/N – First of all, sorry it took so long! As a thank you for being patient with me I've given you this uber long chapter….well, uber long for me. Anyway, as you may have noticed, I wrapped the first part of the story up in this chapter. The Second part will begin later on in both of their lives. I hope you look forward to "Out of Sight."

Also. I've never even been camping before or been made to survive on my own in that kind of environment so I'm not sure if everything I wrote is realistic at all. I tried looking it all up online but I didn't find what I wanted. Oh well. It's not meant to be realistic. Lost my point. Please don't read this and think I know what I'm writing about and then go try it for yourself. I've never been mountain climbing either so that's probably wrong…So yeah. ))

Yumi2482 – Glad you like it so far. Let me know if you liked this chapter as much as the last ones. ^^

Maire 53 – Next chapter.

Elemental573 – Yay! I've only played once before so I tried to make it realistic.

Minute-Mist – Hope this is a good plot bunny for you. Or at least…as much as your gonna get till I post the next one, lol.

Pandora-of-the-south – Hi! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you look forward to the second part!

For the following people, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you liked it and I look forward to hearing from you when I post the first chapter for "Out of Sight."

Elvira Duchess of the Night

Simma

Kyekye

The Black Crow

Darkpyschoqueen

Arabella

Thanks to all of you for the reviews!


End file.
